


Docile

by Cheolsuu



Series: Part Of You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Rut, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolsuu/pseuds/Cheolsuu
Summary: They never expected to be loved, or to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu :p This might be a short or long fic depending on how fast it progresses!

Docile, obedient, pliant. That's everything Joshua, Junhui and Soonyoung are. By nature, Soonyoung's loud and cheerful, but being kidnapped off the streets and tortured for months on end changed him. Junhui and Joshua saw the change, from the disoriented and confused boy who'd been thrown into the cage next to them to the meek, quiet omega who always has his head bowed, never giving his handlers anymore trouble. As for the older omegas, it was just who they were, added with survival instincts that keep them away from the whips and chains most of the time.

 

"There's an action tomorrow, Joshua, Junhui, Soonyoung, Jimin and Hoseok will be going up." The sentence is followed by a sneer, a look of distain on Heechul's face as he stalks out. Jimin lets out a strangled sound, but Hoseok's there to comfort him. Junhui laughs bitterly, Soonyoung's eyes are full of hope and Joshua can only take deep breathes to stop himself from hyperventilating.

 

 _Finally_.

 

-

 

"Wake the fuck up." Yesung hisses, fishing out a set of keys and unlocking Jimin's cage before harshly dragging the boy out by his wrists. "Jiminie!" Hoseok wails, uselessly trying to reach out for Jimin one last time, to no avail. After a while, Yesung comes back for Hoseok.

 

-

 

"Park Jimin." The moment the omega steps out, wrists shackled and body shaking, Seungcheol takes one look at him and shakes his head. "Ruined." Seokmin sighs, fingers drumming on against his chair.

 

-

 

"Your turn," This time it's Heechul, Junhui obediently crawling out of his cage and putting his wrists behind his back for the handler to chain them together. "good boy." The alpha taunts, pressing his hand to the small of Junhui's back and leading him out, Junhui only turning back to mouth a 'I'll miss you' to Joshua and Soonyoung before the door shuts behind him.

 

Junhui stumbles blindly when he steps in, the overpowering scent and the burn of the bright lights making him dizzy. Nonetheless, he does as Heechul instructs and kneels down, looking at the floor and biting the inside of his cheek when he feels stares burning holes into his mind.

 

-

 

"Wen Junhui." The moment Minghao takes a look at the omega, he's immediately captivated. "Wonwoo, Mingyu... it's him." He gasps, mind blurring out the sound of the actioner who has begun to ramble about how gentle and sweet Junhui is, always obedient to his handlers' intructions. "Yes, he's the one." Wonwoo's deeply entranced too, eyes gliding over Junhui's soft features and his smaller frame. There's something about him that screams innocent.

 

Bidding begins and Wonwoo, Minghao and Mingyu wait, until the highest bidder puts his padle up and there's no one else to challenge him. "Calling once-"

 

"Fifty thousand." Wonwoo's voice is steady, eyes boring straight into the auctioner's. "Any more bids? Calling once, twice, thrice, and, sold! Congratulations Mr Jeon."

 

"We'll be by the car later." Wonwoo mummers, giving his fellow alphas a curt nod before stepping out of his seat.

 

-

 

Junhui blocks out all the noise, trying to steady his breathing until- "and, sold!" He looks up, scanning the hall until he sees a tall alpha get up from his seat, nodding to the others beside him and striding towards Junhui. That's it, he can finally get the hell out of here. But what if his new owner is worse then the handlers? Junhui's mind goes into a panic, cold sweat beading on his forehead. "Come on Junhui, let's go." Surprisingly, his new owner's voice is deep, but there's a gentle edge to it, like he doesn't want to hurt him, but Junhui can't trust him just yet.

 

His legs are numb from kneeling but he gets up anyway, taking small steps while the alpha puts a hand on his back, guiding him towards the door. Junhui doesn't understand what's being said, but he rubs on his wrists that burn the moment another handler frees them. "Oh by the way, my name's Wonwoo." The alpha points out, giving Junhui a small smile before going back to signing the papers in front of him. Wonwoo... that's a nice name. But Junhui wonders if his personality is as nice as his name.

 

"Come, let's wait in the car, the others should be out when the auction's over. Others? There are other alphas? For once, Junhui hopes. If there are other alphas, he might see Soonyoung and Joshua again won't he?

 

When Wonwoo says car, he meant a limousine. Junhui should have expected it, looking at Wonwoo. He was wearing a suit for goodness sake, and a watch that probably cost more then what Junhui had been bought for. Suddenly, he feels so small and so, so inferior next to Wonwoo, but at least his clothes are clean. Junhui hesistates, but Wonwoo doesn't scold him or hit him, just coaxes him to step in. And he does just that, curling into a ball on instinct when the strong scents of alphas hits him. "Shh, are you alright Junhui?" Wonwoo makes a move to pull Junhui into his lap, the omega finching slightly but not protesting. He can smell more alphas approaching and he whimpers, clinging onto Wonwoo like his life depends on it.

 

"It's okay love, it's just my boyfriends, you'll be alright, shh." Wonwoo whispers, gesturing for Mingyu and Minghao to sit beside him. Boyfriends? Does that mean that Junhui had to obey them too? Junhui shudders at the thought, shaking as violent sobs wrack through his body.

 

-

 

Joshua's mind hurts. Everything is spinning as he goes through the motions of watching his new owners pay, and then he's being led to a limousine. But that's not what startles him. It's Junnie's scent. Joshua can smell Junhui's sweet, fresh scent and it's coming from inside the car. Without sparing a thought about disobedience, he gets in the car, watching Junhui still in another alpha's arms when Joshua's own scent surrounds him. "S-shua?"

 

"Junnie!" Joshua cries, long slender arms wrapping around the younger boy, nose burried in the crook of his neck. "I guess you two can sit together...Seokmin's still inside." Seungcheol says, ushering the two (extremely) teary omegas to the seats closest to the door. To their upmost surprise, Soonyoung, still a little disoriented, clambers into the limo behind yet another alpha, eyes darting around and small smile curling at the sides of his lips when he sees his friends. "Soonyoungie!" Junhui giggles, embracing Soonyoung.

 

"Wow." Seokmin's speechless, running his fingers through his unruly hair. "Stop by the store before we go back." Jeonghan barks to the chauffer, leaning on Seungcheol's shoulder as he speaks. When they finally set off, Seungcheol speaks again. "We have another omega at the house, his name is Seungkwan and I think he'll be delighted to meet you three." Another omega? Soonyoung lets his brows furrow a little. "He doesn't belong to any of us," Mingyu gives them a cocky smile. "I'm Mingyu." He clarifies. Junhui looks at him curiously, before landing them on Minghao. "Minghao."

 

-

 

The house is huge, a mansion it seems, a clean look that consists of huge windows and white outer walls that contrast against the black metal bands around the omegas' ankles, names of their alphas carved into it. Junhui was right, there are three names engraved in his, while Joshua's has two and Soonyoung, one. The house reminds them that they have to obey their alphas, and their alphas have every right to hit them if they see fit. At least Junhui, Soonyoung and Joshua would have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused more on Seungkwan, but the next few chapters will be focused on Joshua, Junhui and Soonyoung individually.

Seungkwan paces around the house, his hair is sticking up in so many places because he's been running his fingers through it too many times. "Kwannie, you need to relax." Hansol sighs, pulling his omega onto the couch next to him. The betas, Jihoon and Chan are plopped on the other couch, taking a cat nap while curled next to each other.  
  
"Yeah, I should."  
  
"They're back."  
  
Seungkwan forces himself to breathe, gripping onto Hansol's arm. The door swings open and Seungkwan flinches, it's been a while since he smelt other omegas, him being the only omega in the house for the past year when Hansol bought him at another auction. Mingyu, Minghao and Jeonghan walk straight past the living room, Jeonghan and Mingyu picking the sleeping betas up in their arms, no doubt to put them back in their rooms.  
  
Seungkwan counts three omegas, all in similar states but looking slightly relaxed either way. The youngest omega can tell the others' can smell him, they're looking at him curiously while still being led towards the couch. "We'll let Hansol and Seungkwan get you settled in, they should know where we are if needed."  
  
-  
  
The smell's the worst, the house reeks of alphas and it hurts the omegas' minds. Whimpering, Joshua grabs Soonyoung's hand and intertwines their fingers, the two of them have always been the weakest. In front, Junhui's hands are clutching on to the hem of his shirt, gritting his teeth to try and clear his foggy mind.  
  
Then there's a faint, barely there, trace of another omega which causes them to look up at who must be Seungkwan. Seungkwan has light brown hair, soft features and pretty lips which are pressed into a thin line from anxiety. His own ankle band is just visible from the way the bottom of his jeans are rolled up, exposing the black metal with Hansol's name engraved in it.  
  
Thr couch is soft, really soft, and it smells faintly of betas which is odd. Nonetheless, Joshua clings onto Soonyoung while Junhui hugs his knees to his chest, trying to take in his new surroundings. "So...I think you know but I'm Seungkwan, and this is my alpha, uh Hansol." Seungkwan's tounge peeks out to swipe at his bottom lip, causing Hansol to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me!" He pouts, punching Hansol's shoulder lightly.  
  
Joshua's shocked, Hansol didn't slap Seungkwan for talking back, and still let him hit him? "Wha-" He starts, only to be cut off. "The alphas are actually very nice, not like those nasty fools that were your handlers, you don't have to worry about them anymore, just don't cross the line."  
  
"Hansol-yah! We're going out to the stables, you coming?" Seokmin strides back into the living room, his work attire swapped for riding gear. Soonyoung flinches at the loud sound, it sounds so much like how Heechul used to shout at him for being defiant, the yelling followed by loud cracks of a whip. He whimpers, throwing himself at Joshua.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Soonyoung, please don't cry," Seokmin apologises, picking his omega up because Joshua's too weak to support Soonyoung's (light) weight. Soonyoung only cries harder, nails digging into Seokmin's riding jacket and he realises just how exhausted he is, shaking. "I think we should go up to one of the rooms." Seungkwan mummers, smiling weakly at Hansol and gesturing for him to go out to the stables, which the alpha does, after planting a kiss on his omega's forehead.  
  
"C'mon." The youngest sighs, fingers loosely holding Junhui and Joshua's wrists while he leads them through the house, Seokmin following behind. On the second floor, they stop outside a door with an empty label, Seungkwan shoving the door open and there's absolutely no scent at all, just the faint smell of roses and jasmine. "We'll get the doors labelled tomorrow after you three choose your rooms, the second floor belongs to all of you." Seokmin smiles, and Junhui thinks it's the prettiest smile he's seen since his parents passed away. "Now, I must get down to the stables, see you at dinner." With that, Soonyoung's being set on the soft bed, leaving only the omegas in the room. And the room's huge, the bed itself is queen sized, and there are three closets by one wall and a study desk and vanity pushed to the other, with a ceiling to floor window on the opposite side. Seungkwan plops himself on the hardwood floor, Junhui and Joshua perching on the bed next to their friend. Soonyoung has stopped crying, but he's still nervous and his hands grip onto the thick duvet while he hiccups softly. "What are your names?" Seungkwan suddenly asks, realising the alphas haven't told him either.  
  
"J-Joshua."  
  
"Junhui, Wen Junhui."  
  
"And you're Soonyoung right?"  
  
Soonyoung nods his head shakily. "So...which one of you wants this room?" Seungkwan smiles again, it's so unlike Junhui, Joshua and Soonyoung who haven't had a reason to smile for past months. "Soonyoung should stay here." Junhui says softly, looking at the walls which are painted a pastel blue, one of Soonyoung's favourite colours. Joshua lets out a small yawn, rubbing at his eyes. "Why don't you two go pick your rooms? There are new clothes and towels in the closets for you to use, I think you all need a shower and some sleep anyway, I'll come wake you up for dinner. Rest well!"  
  
Seungkwan hums, leaving the room and making his way to the stables, he's always found being around the horses calming, maybe he should take the others down sometime.  
  
-  
  
"D-don't go," Soonyoung pleads after Seungkwan leaves, too afraid to stay in such a huge room alone. "stay with me please? The bed's big enough."  
  
-  
  
"Hello Rose!" Seungkwan giggles, fingers stroking the brown mare who nuzzles her nose in Seungkwan's chest, looking for treats. Happily, he feeds her a few sugar lumps before he hears loud hooves and shouting, the alphas must be racing again. Damnit, they'll come back smelling of mud and sweat and Seungkwan hates that because he knows Hansol will hug him on purpose, smearing the mud all over him. Well there's nothing he can do about it now, so he grabs a bucket of water, a few brushes, combs and shampoo, deciding to wash down Rose if he's going to get dirty later anyway.  
  
Rose is obedient, she doesn't figit much while she's being washed, ocassionally nipping at Seungkwan affectionately when he brushes her mane. It takes a good forty-five minutes before Seungkwan's done, putting away the equiptment just in time for the alphas to return. Sure enough, most of their riding jackets are smeared with mud and their cheeks are tinted pink from the cool air, chatting and laughing. "I'm not helping any of you this time." Seungkwan deadpans, crossing his arms while he looks at the state of the horses, equally as dirty as their riders. "Aww but Kwannie," Hansol pouts, dismounting his black stallion, Coal, and dramatically pulling Seungkwan into a hug, "please?" he pouts, placing a chaste kiss on his omega's lips before he can swat at him. "Lovebirds." Jeonghan snickers. "You can't kiss your way out of everything, _alpha_." Seungkwan argues, completely ignoring Jeonghan.  
  
"Seungkwan, why don't you help me, then I can start cooking dinner? Maybe I'll cook your favourite pasta." Mingyu suggests, successfully getting the omega to grin and nod his head enthusiastically. "Get your own omega, stop stealing mine!" Hansol whines childishly when Seungkwan wriggles out of his grasp to go help wash down Mingyu's thoroughbred, Spirit.  
  
Hansol sulks for the next half and hour or so, while Mingyu has gone in to shower and start on dinner and Seungkwan is positively glowing with happiness.  
  
-  
  
When they're all done, the next half and hour is spent cleaning their boots and showering. Seungkwan trots back to the room he shares with Hansol, the alpha still put out and pouting, ignoring Seungkwan. "You're adorable when you're jealous." Seungkwan coos, chuckling when Hansol retorts with a "I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Awwh, I'm sorry my dear alpha, next time I'll stick to just you." He continues, throwing his arms around Hansol. "You're really warm, Kwannie." Hansol sighs in defeat, awkwardly manouvering them to the shower.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short filler (?)

"Dinner's ready, get your lazy asses down to the dining room now." Jeonghan sighs, leaning against the doorframe at a half-awake Chan and sleepy Jihoon, curled up so their legs are tangled together. "Get out." Jihoon whines, tossing a pillow effortlessly at Jeonghan, who catches it and throws it right back at Jihoon. "Be down in ten."  
  
"When are we going to tell them?" Chan asks, nosing at the elder's neck. "When the time's right." There's a dazed look on Jihoon's face but he gently strokes Chan's hair anyway, soaking in his warmth.  
  
-  
  
_It's Heechul, he's back again. He's smiling, but it's a sinister smile, one resembling a killer clown's and Soonyoung tries to run, he can't, he's frozen in place. Panic seeps throughout his body and Soonyoung trashes, tries to move while Heechul gets closer every second and there are hands suddenly on his shoulder-_  
  
Soonyoung's eyes snap open and he almost jumps, the t shirt he's wearing is soaked with sweat. Momentarily confused, he turns around. Junhui's next to him, sound asleep. What? Where's Heechul? Why is it considerably brighter and why is he sleeping on a bed? "Hey," A soft voice startles him and the weight on his shoulders is back. "are you okay?" Seokmin's hands are on Soonyoung's shoulders.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, why are you crying again?" Everything settles heavily on Soonyoung that he doesn't even realise he's crying, it feels like the world has just crashed down on him. Unconsciously, his fingers tug at the hem of Seokmin's shirt, attempting to pull the alpha closer to him, attempting to find comfort. Seokmin shushes the omega, picking him up with ease so he doesn't wake the others, heading straight for his room.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong?" Seokmin coaxes, sitting on the side of his bed with Soonyoung on his lap, still teary eyed. Too afraid of disobeying his alpha, Soonyoung takes a shaky breath before speaking. "B-bad dream..." He hiccups. "Was it about the...handlers?" Seokmin looks at the omega, holding his gaze. Soonyoung freezes up at the mention of the handlers, nodding slowly.  
  
"SEOKMIN! DINING ROOM, NOW." Seokmin flinches at Seungcheol's command, he can feel Soonyoung tensing up and shaking a little. "Let's go eat hmm?" Seokmin intertwines their fingers, realising Soonyoung's are so cold.  
  
For the second time that day, Soonyoung lets himself be led through the massive house, mind slowly drifting away.  
  
"It would be nice," The alpha begins when they step into the dining room, "if you guys don't shout, because Soonyoung is very sensitive." Seokmin's voice lowers with each word that he almost sounds like he's growling. Soonyoung whimpers, everyone is looking at the omega and he wishes the ground would swallow him up.  
  
"Why don't you go sit with Joshua?" Jeonghan suggests after a while of Seokmin glaring daggers at Seungcheol. Soonyoung shuffles over to his friends, sitting his small frame next to Joshua. "That's enough Seokmin, sit down." Wonwoo hisses.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung needs Seokmin.

After a few mouthfuls of food, Joshua puts his fork down, his stomach unable to take more then small amounts of food. Beside him, Junhui and Soonyoung are pushing their food around, talking in hushed whispers. "Joshua? Are you finished?" Jeonghan stands up when Joshua nods, picking both their plates up and padding into the kitchen before returning. "Let's talk yeah? Cheol?"  
  
"Coming."  
  
Joshua's terrified, maybe even more then terrified of being alone with two alphas whom he barely knows, trailing behind Jeonghan while he hears Seungcheol's footsteps a few feet behind him. Despite his fear, Joshua's mind tells him that his alphas a trustworthy. They haven't hurt him (yet), neither have they tried to touch him or invade his personal space.  
  
His alphas' room is on the third floor, and it's even bigger then Soonyoung's room. Joshua can tell they share the room, it smells of Jeonghan and Seungcheol and two sets of riding gear sits by the windowstill to air. The room is mainly white, white walls, white nightstands and closets, finished with white curtains that flutter a little, the only pop of colour are the dark suits peeking from inside the closet and a black fur rug.  
  
"Sit down, anywhere." Seungcheol clarifies, sitting down on the rug while Jeonghan lies on his stomach on the bed, facing the rug. Joshua goes for the safer option of sitting next to Seungcheol.  
  
-  
  
"We're going to the theatre room." Chan giggles, dragging Jihoon away from the dining room after the elder had whispered something to him.  
  
Once they're out of sight, Jihoon interlocks their fingers while they break into a sprint, heading for the theatre room at the end of the hallway.  
  
Just as expected, it's dark, pitch black almost while the pair tumble onto the leather seats, lips connecting and bodies pressed together. " _I love you_." Jihoon says breathlessly, peppering more kisses along Chan's jaw. " _I love you more_." The younger beta argues.  
  
-  
  
"Feel free to speak your mind, we're not going to hurt you." Jeonghan promises, following up with a question. "Do you trust Seungcheol and myself?"  
  
Joshua honestly doesn't know, they seem awfully gentle, but it's only been a few hours. "A little." He admits, dropping his gaze to his lap.  
  
"Do you mind if we call you nicknames?"  
  
"I-" Joshua feels confused.  
  
"We don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Seungcheol's warm breath tickles the omega's neck and he flinches, when did Seungcheol get so close?  
  
"Y-yeah it's fine..."  
  
Somewhere in the next few minutes, Joshua can feel his mind fogging up and he yawns, eyes blinking. In no time, he's slumped against Seungcheol. "He must really be deprived of his sleep." Jeonghan coos at the peaceful omega before Seungcheol delicately pushes the boy's bangs out of his face.  
  
Somewhere later, Seungcheol finally tucks Joshua into one of the rooms downstairs.  
  
-  
  
There's a shelve full of movies next to the couch and Junhui tilts his head to the side, looking at the titles curiously. "Do you like movies Junhui?" Mingyu stands behind him, hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants. Junhui nods. "This one's a good one, wanna watch it with me?" Mingyu pulls out one of the cases titled 'Infinity War' while Junhui mutters a small "Yes please" and trails behind his alpha to the theatre room.  
  
"Jihoon? Chan?" Mingyu can smell and hear the betas, they're giggling. "Oh sorry!" Chan yelps, and they're suddenly running out, with Jihoon pulling at Chan. "What on earth has gotten into them?" The taller sighs, heading to the front of the screen to insert the disk in the player. "Sit anywhere you want, kitten." Junhui blushes slightly at the pet name, sliding into one of the seats near the screen.  
  
He doesn't mean to, he really wants to continue watching the movie, but Junhui's eyes flutter shut unconsciously in the middle of the movie, where Thanos and Gamora are looking for the Soul Stone.  
  
-  
  
Soonyoung _hates_ being alone. So when Seungcheol tells Soonyoung that Joshua and Junhui are already alseep in other rooms, the youngest omega is terrified. Especially when he starts hearing noises. Yeah, he knows the sounds are probably just the horses and insects, but it scares him. He hugs his knees to his chest, eying the door warily as if something might burst in any moment.  
  
One of the horses gives a high-pitched whine outside, surprising Soonyoung that he jumps. Fear courses through his veins and he starts tearing up again. Fuck. He does the only rational thing he can think of, throwing the covers outside and sprints down the hallway, up the stairs and slows down when he nears Seokmin's room. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door.  
  
More fear creeps upon Soonyoung when Seokmin doesn't respond, promting him to knock a little louder. With baited breath, he waits. The door swings open to reveal a sleepy Seokmin, hair disheveled and shirt wrinkled. Overcome with relief, Soonyoung launches himself at Seokmin and cries again, knowing he's safe because Seokmin's there. "Soonyoung? Are you crying again sweetheart?" The alpha is suddenly awake, frowning when he smells fear rolling off Soonyoung in waves. "Shh, I'm here, you're safe..." Seokmin wraps his arms around Soonyoung's waist, rubbing circles into the omega's back. Soonyoung doesn't stop crying so Seokmin relocates them to his bed, cradling his omega and shushing him until Soonyoung finally cries himself to sleep in Seokmin's arms.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Jihoon and Chan's secret is now revealed (not to the members)! As usual, feel free to leave constructive feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having writer's block and school started today swjdjnw enjoy anyway :)

When Soonyoung wakes up, his face is inches away from Seokmin's, who's already awake and staring at him, an arm draped around the omega while the other is propped under his head. Soonyoung blinks a few times, registering the night's events, feeling heat rise in his cheeks and another wave of fear wash over him. God, Seokmin might have been mocking him for being a scaredy cat, or might be angry with him. "I-I'm sorry-"  
  
"Why are you apologising sweetheart?" Seokmin chuckles, rolling off the bed to stretch his arms.  
  
"I just... I thought you'd be annoyed at me..." Soonyoung sits up, letting the covers pool at his hips. "I would never be annoyed at you Soonyoung." The alpha fakes a gasp, cracking a grin after. "You can come in anytime alright? Now why don't we go down for breakfast?"  
  
-  
  
Since Mingyu was in a good mood, he made pancakes for breakfast instead of the usual instant muffins.  
  
And when Soonyoung plops down next to Junhui, the elder suddenly sneezes, looking at Soonyoung. "You smell like an alpha." He whispers, taking deep breaths to clear his mind. "And so does Joshua." Junhui frowns deeply, stabbing a pancake on his plate. "I-I couldn't sleep last night because I was scared..." Soonyoung mumbles, poking his own pancakes with his fork, as if that answered Junhui.  
  
Breakfast is relatively quiet, the omegas don't notice the alphas throwing questioning looks at each other. A few more minutes and all the alphas get up at the same time as if through telepathy, heading for the hallway. "They're going to change for work." Seungkwan casually tosses out, stacking the empty plates into a fragile pile and cautiously heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Chan and I teach a few kids how to ride, they'll be coming over today, do you guys want to come take a look?" Jihoon asks monotonously, leaning to rest his head on Chan's shoulder.  
  
"Can we?" Joshua's eyes light up hopefully. "Of course! Jihoon and I need to go change first, just follow Seungkwan. See you in a few!" A smile curls at Chan's lips, he looks like a big adorable baby. Seungkwan emerges from the kitchen, humming as he grabs the omegas' empty plates this time, just leaving them in the sink, proceeding to wipe his hands dry. "Let's go!" He chuckles, grabbing a basket of apples and carrots by the back door on his way out.  
  
Junhui shrugs, following behind the blonde. Joshua beams when he sees the horses, a geniune smile of happiness. "I used to be dressage rider." He giggles, tiptoeing to let the nearest horse, Sky, sniff at his hand. "Oh? I'm a dressage person too!" Seungkwan joins Joshua, handing the taller omega an apple to feed Sky. "Her name's Sky, Jeonghan's." Oh, so it belongs to his alpha, Joshua thinks, letting the brown mare mouth at the apple in his palm. "She's gorgeous..." Joshua breathes, completely smitten by the mare.  
  
By the side, Soonyoung and Junhui stand awkwardly, taking in the vast field of green that never seemed to end. "You can't ride any of them yet since we don't have extra gear, but I'll ring Seungcheol later to get you some."  
  
"No, it's okay, don't-"  
  
"Relax Joshua, Seungcheol himself wants you all to get to ride the horses, for theraphy, he says."  
  
Slowly, the panicked look on Joshua's face is replaced with another one of his small smiles as he goes back to 'bonding' with Sky.  
  
"Do you see any that catch your attention?" Seungkwan returns to Junhui and Soonyoung's side. Junhui's eyes scan the horses, landing on a black horse and he completely loses reason, feet betraying his body and taking slow steps forward. "What's it's name?" He asks softly, standing a metre away from the animal. "Spirit." The answer comes.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Seungkwan understands Junhui's question, he wants to touch the horse, but something holds him back, maybe fear. "Sure, he's Mingyu's by the way." Maybe it's the sound of his alpha's name that urges him on, he doesn't know why he isn't scared of the horse biting him, but he reaches his hand out tentatively to stroke the toughbred. When the horse leans into his touch, Junhui lets out a breath he doesn't realise he's been holding.  
  
As for Soonyoung, he's drawn to a pretty grey mare, with a star mark on it's forehead. "Does it belong to Seokmin?"  
  
"Yep. The name's Storm, he's a Friesian."  
  
"Kwannie! We're leaving now." Seokmin appears by the door, dressed in a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and shoes, a blazer hanging off an arm. His hair is styled neatly, exposing his forehead and there's a faint trace of makeup on his face. Soonyoung's eyes widen, Seokmin looks really, _really_ hot, he can feel the familiar blush rising up his cheeks and he turns back to face Storm.  
  
"You like Storm huh?" The alpha asks, still leaning against the door frame. "Y-yeah..." Soonyoung curses himself for stuttering.  
  
"SEOKMIN, LET'S GO ALREADY." Minghao yells impatiently.  
  
"See you later." Seokmin groans, dragging his feet away to join the others for work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave constructive feedback in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I'D PROMISED TO UPDATE WISJEJJDB
> 
> anyways, wanna one is mentioned in this chapter

"The kids should be here any minute." Jihoon whistles, grabbing a few saddles. As if on que, a few voices ring out from the back gate of the field. "Jihoon hyung! Chan hyung!" A little boy that looks about nine or so runs up to envelop Chan in a hug, his brown hair ruffling gently in the wind. "Good morning Daehwi, is Woojin coming too?"  
  
"Yea! He's behind." Daehwi giggles, tossing his bag in the storage room, taking one of the saddles and running to one of the stalls where a chestnut mare neighs and stomps it's feet excitedly. "Hyungggggggg!" Another voice comes, followed by Woojin who barrels into Jihoon's arms.  
  
More kids arrive, all aged between eight to ten, amounting to eleven of them including Woojin and Daehwi. Junhui, Soonyoung, Joshua and Seungkwan head to the benches by the field to watch the children who already seem to be enjoying themselves, warming the horses up.  
  
Chan blows into a whistle, making a sharp noise and all eleven kids urge their horses into a light gallop.  
  
The omegas watch in facination throughout the whole hour or so, with the boys occasionally yelling a "Seungkwan hyung watch me!" or "Chan hyung am I doing it right?" After, they're given a ten minute break, which ends up in them racing and shouting at the top of their lungs.  
  
-  
  
The kids stay for lunch since it's a school holiday, Seungkwan ordering them all to take a shower before their meal, saying he "won't tolerate the smell of sweat and mud in the kitchen".  
  
The omegas join them for lunch on the huge table, quietly chatting amongst themselves. "Jihoon hyung, who are they?" The one with platanium blonde hair whispers loudly, eyes looking at the new omegas curiously.  
  
"They're new omegas to our household, Joshua, Junhui and Soonyoung." Jihoon sounds tired, but he must be, after continuously yelling at them to slow down in case of an accident. The blonde's mouth forms an 'O' shape. "Hello hyungs! I'm Kuanlin!" He cracks a big smile, nose scrunching up. "H-hi." Junhui's always had a soft spot for kids, returning Kuanlin's smile.  
  
"Can we stay for dinner? I wanna see Seungcheol hyung again!" Another squeaks, Sungwoon to be exact. "Sure,I'll go ring your parents, but you will all need to take your naps." Jihoon sighs a little, he loves the kids, but ringing up eleven parents is bound to be annoying.  
  
-  
  
Junhui and Soonyoung help Jihoon and Chan drag down matresses, aligning them neatly in the living room while Seungkwan fiddles with the air conditioner and Soonyoung entertains the kids' questions. By two in the afternoon, all eleven are sound asleep, and the betas and omegas find themselves strangely tired as well, dozing off one by one.  
  
"Well well well. Look what we have here!" Jeonghan's melodious voice rouses them all awake. "What time is it?" Chan groans, the children are suddenly wide awake and making a lot of noise. "About five." Seungcheol answers, picking Sungwoon up into his arms. "Ooooo Mingyu hyung!" Daniel suddenly shrieks, jumping into Mingyu's outstreched arms.  
  
"Oh my- oh Kuanlin!" Wonwoo's next, letting the blonde climb onto his back. "What a mess." Jihoon slaps an arm over his eyes, head starting to spin. "Can we race? Please hyungs?" Minhyun tugs at Seungcheol's shirt, doe eyes shining. "Sure!" He laughs, putting Sungwoon down. "Go get changed, we'll see you at the back."  
  
Which leaves the betas and omegas to drag the matresses back and tidy up the living room. "Oh and can you three come here?" Jeonghan stands by the dining table, smiling prettily behind three black boxes on the dining table.  
  
"One each." He hands the omegas a box each, waiting expectantly. Hesitantly, Joshua opens his box first, gasping in realisation that there are a pair of jodhpurs, a white longed sleeved shirt and black riding jacket. Joshua thought he'd never see equestrian apparel again. "They're for you to keep, your riding boots will be arriving tomorrow morning, and saddles and helmets are in the store room..." Jeonghan lists the items, tappung his fingers. "But- we can't-"  
  
"Yes you can." Jeonghan tuts, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Thank you." Junhui, Soonyoung and Joshua chorus together.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave your feedback in the comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihancheol moment at the end there ;)
> 
> Also, this fic will officially end when all the omegas admit they love their alphas~
> 
> OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS❤

Joshua lies in his appointed room (which Seungcheol put him in), with his name now labelled on the door, gazing up at the ceiling. A question pops into his mind- does he actually trust his alphas? They've been gentle and kind with him, unlike how the handlers described alphas, which terrifies Joshua, he doesn't know if Seungcheol and Jeonghan and putting up an act or not, and if they are, they're doing a pretty good job.  
  
Joshua sighs, covering his face with his hands. Countless emotions swirl in his head, he doesn't know what to feel. All he knows, is that a gut feeling tells him that his alphas have been genuine, not a trace of them faking their behaviour, they looked sincere. "Maybe I can trust them." He whispers, listening to the sound of shouts and laughter drift in through his window, accompanied by the sound of galloping horses.  
  
-  
  
Soonyoung's eyes are trained on Seokmin, never leaving the alpha as he races with the children. He laughs bitterly, realising he- for some reason- trusts Seokmin, enough to have ran to his room last night, seeking comfort. The world was so cruel, toying with his feelings and confusing him. But even as he watches the wind ruffle Seokmin's ash grey hair, Soonyoung feels a warm rush of emotions coursing through his veins. He isn't scared of Seokmin. He feels comfort in Seokmin's arms, as if he's home and nothing can hurt him.  
  
-  
  
Junhui is scared. He has three alphas watching over him, tripling the fear of being owned by one alpha. Minghao hasn't interacted with him much, and neither has Wonwoo. But Mingyu offered to let him watch a movie with him, which came as a shock. He fiddles with the black metal band sitting on his ankle, fingers running over the engravings. He really hopes Wonwoo and Minghao are as nice as Mingyu, he hopes that- if they punish him- he'll live, he hopes so much that life won't be as bad as how he used to be.  
  
-  
  
More chairs are thrown in by the table for dinner, a very noisy affair. The little ones are shrieking and giggling non-stop, either being tickled by the alphas or laughing at some lame joke. Seungkwan feels at ease, this is what family should look like, and the children have certainly spent so much time with them to be considered family now.  
  
More days pass in the same repeated pattern, the alphas work all day and spend the evenings with the kids, not interacting much with their omegas, giving them time to settle down. Joshua spent these four days teaching Junhui and Soonyoung how to ride, feeling the thrill of being on a horse's back again. Seungkwan tagged along, occassionally helping out.  
  
On Saturday, the alphas and betas sleep in, so the omegas head out to the stables themselves while the sun has just risen. "What do you think of the alphas?" Seungkwan suddenly asks, tugging on his jacket. "I like Seokmin...he's nice..." Soonyoung mummurs, mounting Storm.  
  
"Fair enough." The youngest laughs lightly.  
  
They start off with a slow trot, Joshua's back is straight. "Dressage riders need to have a straight back." He explains, one hand on the reins while the other is trying to sweep his hazel bangs away from his eyes.  
  
Near midmorning, the betas are still sleeping, but the alphas are talking in hushed whispers while heading out the back door, quietly observing the omegas.  
  
"Kwannie said Joshua used to be a dressage rider." Hansol hums, swinging his legs while he sits on the railing. "Yeah, I heard." Seungcheol answers, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan's waist and letting his chin sit on the latter's shoulder.  
  
Hansol places two fingers between his lips, whistling loudly. Seungkwan jumps so hard he almost falls off his mare, which has stopped abrubtly and starts trotting back towards Hansol. "Did you really have to?" Seungkwan glares at his alpha, lower lip jutted out in a pout. " _Oops_."   
  
Either way, Junhui, Soonyoung and Joshua follow behind a scowling Seungkwan, frankly quite startled as well. "I see you've taken my Spirit." Mingyu arches and eyebrow accusingly at Junhui, making the smaller wolf flinch under his gaze. "I- sorry..." He drops his head. To his surprise, Wonwoo and Mingyu burst into laughter. "Junhui, you're so cute." Mingyu compliments, confusing the omega who's cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink from embarrassment. In the back, there's a small smile streched across Minghao's lips, his eyes hidden by his raven black hair.  
  
"I'm going to take Lavander for a ride." Minghao pushes himself off the railing, shoving his hands into his jodhphurs and strolling off. Junhui finds his alpha really mysterious.  
  
"I'm curious, how did you manage to get so friendly with Sky? She usually never lets anyone touch her." Jeonghan asks, producing an apple for his mare. "Uhm, I don't know, she just let me pet her." Joshua' soft voice is really soothing, Seungcheol thinks. "She must really like you then."  
  
Soonyoung climbs off Storm when Seokmin beckons at him with a slight tilt of his head, walking back towards the stalls. Wonwoo and Mingyu have left somewhere to join Junhui too while Hansol and Seungkwan are somehow already in the middle of the field, trying to see whose horse can jump higher.  
  
"How'd you get mud on your face, Shua?" Mud? There's mud on his face? Joshua uses the back of his hand to swipe at his cheeks, and sure enough, there's a smear of mud. "I don't know." He sighs, playing with the reins.  
  
"Lean down." Seungcheol orders with a small frown. What did Joshua do wrong? This is Jeonghan's horse, why is Seungcheol frowning at him? Unsure of what to do, he leans down slightly and before Joshua can ask what Seungcheol's trying to do, the elder presses a light kiss to his forehead. Joshua squacks, arms flailing wildly, caught by surprise, losing his balance and falling off Sky, landing with a small ' _oof_ ' on the grass. "Cheol!" Jeonghan scolds, grabbing the omega's wrists to help him up while he blinks, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
  
"Sorry." Seungcheol smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Let's get you showered then, Cheol can bring Sky back." Jeonghan places a hand on the small of Joshua's back, walking them back into the house. Joshua is still quiet, taking in the shock as he goes through the motions of taking a shower and changing into comfortable clothes.  
  
"You'll get sick if you walk around like that, come here." Jeonghan is referring to Joshua's hair that's dripping wet, slowly soaking the white cotton shirt. Animatedly, Joshua follows the alpha back to his room, where he's being told to sit down while Jeonghan blows dry his hair. "Thank you." The omega finally says, running his fingers through his dried hair.  
  
"Don't fall again." Jeonghan suddenly says, resting his hands on Joshua's shoulders. "Wha-" the question barely escapes his lips when the taller wolf leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. Blinking stupidly, he reaches up to touch the spot on his cheek, the cold feeling of Jeonghan's lips lingering there.  
  
"Adorable." Jeonghan grins, letting go of Joshua.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling soft so I wrote a whole chapter for ot4

_He can't scream, not a single sound escapes his lips as he curls up tightly, he knows his back must be covered in red streaks, bleeding at some places, yet his throat won't give in, won't let him cry out._  
  
Junhui jolts awake, breathing heavily. His throat- and head- hurts, it's so dry. Water, Junhui needs water. He winces when he sits up, it's so cold, he wants to stay under the blankets where it's warm, but his throat really hurts. He sighs, wrapping the blanket over his shoulders, gently padding out of his room, down the hallway, down the steps. Unlike Soonyoung, Junhui loves the dark, he thinks that if he can't see anybody, then nobody can see him either, nobody will hurt him.  
  
Minghao leans against the kitchen counter, staring aimlessly at the night sky, twinkling with endless amounts of stars, letting his mind roam, keeping it blank and relaxed. It's so quiet that he can hear the soft shuffling of someone entering the kitchen. Turning around, he merely catches the outline of Junhui's head, body wrapped up in blankets. The omega seems to have noticed Minghao too, freezing like a deer caught between headlights. "Hello." The alpha says softly, turning back to the window, drumming his fingers against the marble counter top.  
  
"H-hi." It comes out as a dry rasp, the burning in his throat getting worser. "Here." Minghao says just as softly as before, pouring water into a tall glass and sliding it over to the omega. "Thanks." Junhui mummers, taking gulps of water.  
  
"Hao?" "Junnie?" The new voices startles Junhui so bad he loses his grip on the cup, sending it crashing onto the floor. Shit. His head spins. What did he just do? He dropped the cup, it's shattered, his alphas are going to _kill_ him. He crumples onto he floor, heart pounding in his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hit me, pl-"  
  
"Shhh, it's just a cup Junnie, why are you apologising?" He's being pulled into someone's lap, it's Mingyu, he can smell him, with Minghao leaning down to cup his face. Thumbs brush the hot tears from Junhui's eyes, he's shaking so hard. "Breathe, Junnie, breathe for us, you're not in trouble I promise." Minghao's hands are so warm, pressed against Junhui's cold face. The omega sucks in a huge breath, exhaling slowly with Mingyu gently stroking his hair. Wonwoo is crouched next to him too, frowning in concern.  
  
When Junhui stops shaking and crying, he looks up at Minghao from under his lashes, watching the moonlight reflect off his skin. Minghao smiles. "Don't move." He says, before grabbing a rag to clean up the glass shards littered on the floor. "Sorry for startling you." Mingyu apologises, leaning over to pick up Junhui's blanket from the floor, draping it over the omega. Minghao sits down on the floor opposite them, while Wonwoo sits back-to-back with Mingyu, leaning on the taller wolf, not saying anything.  
  
Junhui kinda likes this, Mingyu is very warm and comfortable to lie on, he doesn't want to get up anytime soon. Minghao and Wonwoo's scents are so calming, he can't help relaxing a little. The silence is comfortable and soon, Junhui can't find the willpower to keep his eyelids open, falling asleep in Mingyu's arms.  
  
-  
  
Mingyu's body wakes him up first, he cracks open an eye. Yawning, he realises he's leaning against the counter with Junhui in his lap, Minghao's head propped on his thigh and Wonwoo lying on the couch. "Hey." He smiles, tapping the side of Minghao's cheek until he starts swatting his hand away, sitting up. "Wake Wonwoo up will you?"  
  
"Whatever." Minghao groans, crawling over to the couch and practically pulling Wonwoo off it. Wonwoo lands with a thud on the carpeted floor, smacking Minghao's head when he comes to his senses. "Fuck you." He snarls. "Not today." Minghao snickers, already sprinting off with Wonwoo hot on his heels. Mingyu sighs fondly, picking Junhui up and setting him down on the couch.  
  
Mingyu washes his face in the bathroom next to the kitchen, procceeding to pull out leftover muffin batter, spooning them into muffin tins and tossing them in the oven.  
  
A sleepy Junhui wanders into the kitchen, hair messed up and eyes puffy from sleep. "Morning," Mingyu whistles, handing Junhui a glass of milk. "It's okay if you drop this too, we can just get new cups." He adds, seeing the skeptical look on the omegas face.  
  
Junhui gives in, making sure to hold the cup properly this time, finishing all the milk in one go. Minghao and Wonwoo are still bickering when they reappear, faces washed and hair combed. "Junnie, you look like a kitten." Wonwoo states, reaching for a napkin to wipe the milk off Junhui's lips.  
  
Minghao perches on the counter top again, smiling gleefully. "Wipe that smile off your face." Wonwoo scowls, throwing the napkin at Minghao. "You can't stay mad at me for long Wonwoo, we're still mates no matter what." The younger sings, shrieking suddenly when Wonwoo pulls him off the counter. "That's better."  
  
Now Minghao scowls, dusting his sweatpants as he gets up.  
  
Slowly, the others wake and appear in the living room, and the day goes on as per normal.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments ;p


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, writer's block is a beech

"Wake up, Soonyoungie~" Seokmin sings, drawing the curtains and casting Soonyoung's room in sunlight. This is unusual, Seokmin usually lets Soonyoung sleep until he's ready to wake up. He tries cracking one eye open, wincing at the bright light and throwing a pillow over his face. "It's to bright." He mumbles, feeling Seokmin gently prod his side.

"We're going out today, wake up!" Seokmin says again, tickling the omega's sides. "Seok- min! S-stop! Fine- I'm a-awake!" Soonyoung gasps out between fits of giggles, sitting up in surrender, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

-

When Joshua rolls over the bed and gets up to go wash his face, something new catches his eye, as well as the faint smell of Seungcheol and Jeonghan. 

Two roses, one white and one red, sit in a tall glass vase filled halfway with water. Seungcheol and Jeonghan must have left them here, but why? That aside, Joshua picks up the white rose, twirling the stem between his tumb and index finger. There's a small note by the vase. Joshua picks that up as well, studying the cursive handwriting. 

'Get changed, we're going out today, see you at eight in the living room. Love, Seungcheol and Jeonghan'

He grins, putting the rose back and pulling the cabinet open to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt - casual clothes - folded neatly.

-

Wonwoo's strong scent stirs Junhui awake. The alpha ia sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room - where did he get that from? - with his nose stuck in a novel, reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning." He looks up from the pages to smile at Junhui, who looks like he's nesting with the covers messily pulled around his hips and his hair looking as if he's been running his fingers through them endlessly. "Mornin'" 

-

At seven fifty, Joshua heads down to find everyone else already lounging in the living room. "Happy Valentines Day-" Hands wrap around Joshua's waist from behind and lips brush his cheek. "Eek!" He squeals, face flushing as the others laugh - all, except Chan and Jihoon who look nervous.

After Jeonghan finally releases Joshua, Jihoon speaks. "While we're here, I'd like to confess somehing." 

"What?" Minghao asks.

"I uh- Chan and I, we're- oh fuck this!" He grabs Chan's jaw, crashing their lips together while shocked gasps resound throughout the room. Pulling back, Jihoon sees that Chan's cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, matching his newly dyed hair and his expression is one of shock.

"Oh my god," Jeonghan starts seriously, dropping the facade instantly to shout, "about time!" and dance around. 

"I- how long?" 

"Past six months..." Chan admits, licking his bottom lip. 

"Well."

"I cannot believe you two."

"Is that why I found you both giggling like school children in the theatre room that day?"

"Guys. Shut up, let's just go can we?" Jihoom groans at the onslaught, pressing his face into the crook of Chan's neck.

"Well- okay okay!" Seungcheol agrees hastily when Jihoon looks up to glare at him venomously.

-

Turns out, they're going to the beach for a picnic. Joshua hasn't seen the sea and sand for the longest time, taking in his surroundings with an awed expression.

Their late breakfast consists of sandwiches Mingyu made last minute (he couldn't wake up either for some reason) and canned coffee. 

The weather is cool, an occasional breeze accompanying the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Junhui's feet are in the water, gently kicking it and sending droplets of water flying upwards. He turns back to see Mingyu and Minghao lying in Wonwoo's embrace, smiling and giggling at each other with such fondess that makes Junhui's heart ache. His alphas are so in love, love he'll most likely never find.

Wonwoo catches Junhui staring, their eyes meeting briefly before he turns back to face the sea. But Wonwoo saw. Wonwoo saw the look of envy written across his face, and the way his lips dropped a little. 

"Junhui must be feeling a lack of love." Wonwoo says softly, carding his fingers through Minghao's hair, causing the latter to purr contentedly. Mingyu hums, adverting his attention to the omega who's staring at nothing, hands jammed into his pockets.

Next to them, Jeonghan is weaving a flower crown while watching Seungcheol and Joshua, whereas Joshua is sitting on Seungcheol's shoulders and in a fit of laughter, the alpha trying to outrun Hansol who has Seungkwan on his back, waving a spade around threateningly. "We'll get you!" Seungkwan promises, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "If you can catch us!" Joshua throws back, locking his ankles so he doesn't fall off Seungcheol. The tips of Seungcheol's hair brushes Joshua's fingers, it's a pretty light brown and curled slightly, and Joshua likes the smell of it, shea butter.

Jihoon and Chan have wandered off somewhere, but Seokmin and Soonyoung are bonding, currenly playing a game of Monopoly. By the looks of it, Seokmin is winning, his usual smirk evident on his face. 

-

"Did you like today?" Wonwoo asks, coming to stand beside Junhui who's staring out into the night sky from his windowstill. "I liked it, thank you." He lies, hoping Wonwoo won't notice. If today was anything, it was a reminder of the love Junhui never got to feel again after his parents died. 

"You don't have to lie." Junhui's breath hitches, how did Wonwoo know he was lying? He contemplates apologising for lying, but Wonwoo beats him to it. "I'm sorry that I haven't gone out of my way to spend time with you. I hope I can be a better alpha for you." 

The sudden confession catches Junhui off guard, rendering him speechless. "It's...okay." He says after a while, not meaning a single word, but what can he say? He can't just tell his alpha off can he?

"It isn't," Wonwoo insists, and the next moment, he's pulling Junhui into his arms. "I've watched you for the past nine days, whether you were out riding or simply spending time with Joshua and Soonyoung. You're a really sweet and lovely boy Junhui, you deserve so much more than alphas who don't put in the effort to get to know you." 

"Oh..." Nobody's ever called Junhui sweet or lovely, especially not an alpha. Tentively, he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's waist too, hiding his face in the alpha's shirt. 

-

Joshua smiles up at the ceiling like a fool, it takes him a while to fall asleep, the day's events replaying in his mind. It's been so long since he actually had fun, and Seungcheol was very intent on making sure he was happy. Rolling over, Joshua looks at the roses that are still by the nightstand, now accompanied by the pretty flower crown Jeonghan had given him.

-

Soonyoung feels lonely without Seokmin, thus clambering up the stairs again to his alpha's room where he'd been told he would always be welcome to. Again, he drifts off with Seokmin's scent of pine and his warmth enveloping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, thanks again for reading, do leave feedback in the comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof we finally getting to the heats/ruts topic, there'll be smut so the tags will be heavily updated soon, cheers :)

Mingyu and Minghao don't show up the whole morning at all. Wonwoo had to send their breakfast up, and Chan for their lunch.  
  
"What happened to Mingyu and Minghao?" Junhui asks more out of worry than curiousity. "Hao's rut." Is the only reply he gets from Seungkwan before the younger pushes himself off the couch, going out to tend to the horses.  
  
Oh shit. Junhui hasn't thought about his heat at all. They were usually forced to take supressants while locked up and Junhui had gotten used to it, finding it odd now that his head is no longer foggy (side effects from supressants) and hurting. He voices his concerns to Joshua and Soonyoung. Realisation hits them too, while they cuddle up and try to wrack their brains for solutions.  
  
There's only one, of course. They's have to ask for supresants.  
  
-  
  
"Seungkwan?" Soonyoung tentitively asks, while helping clean the saddles. "Hmm?"  
  
"Are there supressants in the house?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
Soonyoung winces. "Heats."  
  
"Oh." Seungkwan looks _startled_. "Yep, I'll get them for you if you need...I rarely use them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing, we're family here." Seungkwan's smile is child-like, innocent and pure. Soonyoung can't help grinning back.  
  
-  
  
Junhui stands on tip toes, barely grasping the bottle of pills before he "falls" back into Seungkwan's arms, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
There's still a decent amount of pills left, Junhui, Joshua and Soonyoung each taking one. "Ahh I forgot to tell you, these supressants have no side effects!" Seungkwan smiles again, however, looking slightly agitated and distracted compared to this morning.  
  
-  
  
Minghao looks younger when he sleeps - _peacefully_ , that is - but now, he just looks exhausted, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, his and Mingyu's scent mixing so strongly in the room the omegas would have sneezed. Minghao barely slept last night, tossing and turning nervously, he was always like that before ruts.  
  
Now, Mingyu just lets him sleep, admiring his gorgeous face and equally beautiful body, eyes tracing the dips and curves of the tanned skin. Minghao lets out a soft moan, breathing heavily. "Shhh." Mingyu coos, lulling him back into a deep sleep. Once he's sure the other alpha is dead to the world, he bundles up the stained covers, walking lightly towards the laundry room on their floor.  
  
Then, he heads back to the room for a long shower, intent on getting rid of the smell of sex lingering in his own scent of fresh rain.  
  
-  
  
"I can smell your heat coming you know." Mingyu says casually, passing Seungkwan in the kitchen and rummaging the fridge for snacks. "Shut up!" The omega groans, sliding onto the floor with his back to the cabinets. Mingyu chuckles, pulling out an apple and looking at Seungkwan's flushed face.  
  
"Hansol's gonna be locked up with ya again? I'm betting two days." The taller snickers, earning a kick in the shin from the younger. "Fuck you," Seungkwan growls, "there's nothing to snicker about when you're locked up with Hao too!" he finishes exasperatedly, dramtically waving his hands to emphasise his point.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right." The alpha kicks the fridge door close, avoiding another swat from Seungkwan and sinking his teeth into the fruit he holds.  
  
"Uno!" Junhui cries just as Mingyu plops himself on the couch, causing all three omegas to sneeze, sending the cards flying a little. "Is it that strong?" Mingyu furrows his brows, clearly confused since Seungkwan didn't react at all. "Just- not used- to it." Soonyoung gasps between wheezes, rubbing his nose till it turns a little pink. "Sorry." Sighing, Mingyu reluctantly gets up, heading back up.  
  
-  
  
By dinner time Minghao is down too, looking more awake and refreshed. As expected, everyone keeps glancing at Seungkwan, making the omega shift uncomfortably - and awkwardly - in his seat. "Why do you all always have to stare at me like that?!" He snaps, relaxing a little when Hansol puts a hand over his, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Nothing." Jeonghan snaps out of his trance, bringing his eyes back to his plate and ignoring the sweet, lingering scent of Seungkwan's approaching heat.  
  
Chan rolls his eyes, unaffected, pushing his chair back to cause a loud scraping noise, sauntering off towards the sink with his empty plate and utensils.  
  
-  
  
Seungcheol is the first to notice the bottle of pills on the counter. "Who's taking these?" He asks, holding out the bottle. "Uhm, me." Junhui admits, followed by a "and me." from Joshua and soft "me too." from Soonyoung.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Why?" Wonwoo breaks it.  
  
"Because we wanted- to uhm- we were always made to take supressants." Soonyoung bites his bottom lip, eyes darting between all the alphas who are giving them calculative looks.  
  
"I think it's time for bed, we can discuss this another day." Seokmin gets up, gently taking hold of Soonyoung's wrist, taking the wolf upstairs with him.  
  
Seungkwan and Hansol follow, leaning into each other's touch and whispering quickly.  
  
Wonwoo ushers Minghao and Junhui up as well, leaving Mingyu to trail behind slowly, while Chan and Jihoon head to their shared room beside the theatre.  
  
"Do you want to...talk about it?" Seungcheol asks gently, sitting down in front of Joshua. "Talk about?" The omega replies, a little puzzled. "About why you still want to take the supressants- no, we're not saying you can't take them, sweetheart, we're just...curious." Jeonghan clarifies when he sees the panicked look on his omega's face.  
  
"My heats hurt really badly."  
  
The two alphas share a look.  
  
"I see. Why don't you go up and sleep first then?" Jeonghan pecks his cheek, followed by Seungcheol. Joshua's grown used to this, their gentle shows of affection that usually cause him to blush madly.  
  
"Wine?" Seungcheol lets it hang in the air, even though he already knows the answer, pulling out two wine glasses. Needless to say, the couple stay up, basking in each other's presence, a rare opportunity they usually have, having soft conversations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't write Verkwan smut for the life of me they're so soft wjdjjejxj but maybe Wonhao in the next chap oof

"Christ, you smell a little like Gyu." Hansol says matter-of-factly, his thumb gently stroking Seungkwan's lower lip. "His scent gets stuck everywhere." Seungkwan whines, irritated by the heat pooling between his legs and spreading around his body like wildfire. 

"True," The alpha grins, "but you'll smell like me again tomorrow." 

"Cocky bitch." The smaller mutters under his breath, loud enough for Hansol to hear. 

"What was that? You want to sleep off your heat instead?" Hansol cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh my goodn-" Seungkwan is cut off when the alpha leans down to capture his lips with his own, taming the flames burning in Seungkwan's body slightly. 

-

"How are you feeling?" Wonwoo pulls off his shirt and crawls into bed next to Minghao, who's absentmindedly tracing invisible shapes on the duvet. "Better." The younger shifts to trace patterns on Wonwoo's torso instead, sighing a little. Mingyu is already asleep on the other bed, chest rising and falling steadily.

"Hmm, go to sleep." Minghao can feel gentle fingers stroking his hair again, so he moves even closer to Wownoo, curling up against him and letting his eyes droop shut, only to snap open again when Wonwoo's scent flares. "Fuck." The older groans, burrying his face in Minghao's black hair. "I told you our cycles were in sync." Minghao says with a satisfied smirk, knowing Wonwoo won't get a wink of sleep. "Just go and sleep before I decide to have Gyu stay tomorrow instead." Wonwoo growls, effectively shutting Minghao up as the latter pouts and obeys, letting sleep wash over him.

-

After many glasses of wine and words straight from the heart, Jeonghan stops. "I'm worried." He sighs, swirling the red liquid around. "Joshua?" Seungcheol's voice is a degree softer.

"Yeah, I feel like he's still hurting."

"It's only been a week and a half Hannie, he needs more time."

"I know," He looks at their matching rings, sliver with intricate engravings of roses, their favourite flowers. "but it's just worrying."

"He'll be fine, the roses and flower crown are still on his night stand, you know? I went to check on him this morning." A small smile curls at the corner of the older's lips, moonlight reflecting off his eyes. Jeonghan can't help but grin as well, taking the other's hand into his own and intertwining their fingers, their rings clinking together softly. 

"It's late, we should get some shut eye, we have a hell lot of meetings tomorrow with the different teams." They share a brief kiss, putting away the bottle and glasses, letting happiness bloom in their hearts while they walk slowly, checking on Joshua on the way up.

They're so helplessly in love, and grateful that fate lets them keep each other.

-

Seokmin has Soonyoung curled up next to him, but the alpha's wide awake, looking at how peaceful Soonyoung is, wondering what a sweet omega like him did to deserve the torture he endured. "I'll take care of you." He whispers, promises, only for the night, stars and moon to hear. 

-

"I love you." Jihoon repeats for the upteenth time.

"I already told you, I love you more, silly." Chan laughs, gargling the toothpaste from his mouth. "Nah." The smaller tsks, flopping down on the bed. 

"Yes I do, now shh." Chan grabs his novel, intent on reading a few more chapters before going to sleep. That idea flies out the window the moment Jihoon draps himself across Chan's body, looking possitively bored. "Can we finish watching Breaking Dawn?" 

Chan sighs, smiling. "Sure."

-

"Wonwoo? Or is it still Hao?" 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu replies, rolling his stiff shoulders and plopping down in the seat next to Junhui, making sure to ruffle the omega's hair. 

Seungkwan's eyes are dancing around, his bond mark glaring a dark purple on his neck while he hums a familiar tune. For the first time, Joshua looks up to see his alphas' hands clasped together and he notices their matching rings, mostly because the sunlight is reflecting off them and sparkling. Are they married? Joshua doesn't even know. Another question pops into Joshua's mind. "Seungcheol?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Joshua flushes at the pet name. "What is your job?" 

"Ahh. I own a company, we help people organise events around the world. The other alphas help manage the other branches in seoul, we have four of those here." 

"Ohh. Thank you." 

"Why are you thanking him sweetie? Your questions are always welcome." Jeonghan joins in their conversation, looking a little bewildered.

"That reminds me," Seungcheol looks up. "Jeonghan and I have to leave for Singapore for a few days, our client is quite...demanding."

"Oof, that hedgehog lady again?"

"Sadly, yes."

More chattering ensues, until the clock reads 9:30 am, where the alphas get up to go get ready for work as usual. The omegas have a rotation cycle for who washes the dishes every day, and today so happens to be Joshua and Junhui's turn. 

"Junnie!" 

"Ye- oof!" Junhui squeaks when Joshua splashes some water on him, soaking the front of his shirt. Joshua doubles over with laugher, he hasn't laughed this hard for a really long time, it's an amazing feeling. Junhui freezes for a second before retaliating, filling a cup to pour on the smaller omega. He misses by an inch, sending water spilling onto the floor and Joshua trying to roll away from the puddle. 

"What's going on-" Seungkwan smiles fondly as their expressions, like deer caught between headlights. "Let's get that cleaned up shall we? No need to look so terrified." He chuckles, grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess.

-

"We're leaving!" Mingyu yells, stepping out onto the front porch. A chorus of 'bye's send them off, before the omegas and betas resume their bingewatching of some series on the television. That's a hundred percent Seungkwan's fault for introducing it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this short filler, but I'm curious to know if anyone would be interested if I wrote a sequel? Also a minor tag update!

Minghao's been annoying Wonwoo for the past five minutes, trying to rile the older up by pretending to be asleep, nuzzling his nose along Wonwoo's chest. "I know you're awake."  
  
"I know, that you know." Minghao mumbles, rolling over to blink at the ceiling. "I'm so tired." Wonwoo groans, throwing an arm around his eyes and inhaling deeply, figiting non-stop. "I mean, it's about eleven right now."  
  
"That's late."  
  
"I know." Comes Minghao's reply, crossing his legs on the soft matress. Wonwoo copies his actions, sitting opposite him. _Come here_. Wonwoo's voice rings clearly in Minghao's head, demanding. Minghao gasps, body going still for a moment while it registers Wonwoo's words, it feels as if Minghao's lost control of his own actions, floating in a dream-like state. _Minghao. Come here._ There it is again, the demanding voice, edging on a growl that speaks in his head. Wonwoo's eyes are dark, staring him down. Still unable to control his actions, Minghao does as he's told, crawling over to sit in Wonwoo's lap, swallowing thickly.  
  
-  
  
Joshua furrows his brows, easing back into the familiar posture of sitting with a straight back on the horse from three years of dressage. He's trying out a new horse today, a grey Holsteiner named Thunder, since Jeonghan's mare isn't built for dressage, but for show-jumping.  
  
Thunder's mane is a silvery colour, brushed out well, and he's a good sixty-five inches tall. Joshua inhales deeply, pressing his heels down. They start with a trot, building up to a canter, trainung for an hour or so before Joshua tires himself out. This is just the beginning though, Joshua's determined to build up his relationship with Thunder, eager to be doing dressage again.  
  
Panting softly, the omega practically runs up to his room, desperate for a cold shower and clean, comfortable clothes. He stops abrubtly when his eyes fall on the vase again, there's another rose between the other two, a blood red colour, it reminds Joshua of love and danger. It sends chills up his spine and he doesn't even know why. Shaking his head so hard he might have a concussion, he steps into the washroom.  
  
-  
  
Minghao howls, throwing his head back when Wonwoo thrusts sharply, boardering on the edge of pain. His hips hurt from Wonwoo's nails, bearing cresent shaped bruises and his neck is bleeding from his claim bite being attacked too many times by Wonwoo's teeth. It doesn't hurt though, as Wonwoo's intent isn't to hurt him, it's just overwhelming and Minghao feels overstimulated and sensitive.  
  
Wonwoo is the dominant kind of alpha, his aura radiates power even over other alphas, a little like Seungcheol. It's just easier to let Wonwoo lead, do whatever he wants to Minghao, because he knows Wonwoo will take care of him after.  
  
So Minghao goes limp again, breathing ragged, body aching. His back arches cleanly off the sheets when Wonwoo brings a hand down to stroke him and he chokes, moaning - begging for more because it feels so, so good. The younger alpha spills first in Wonwoo's hand, crying out Wonwoo's name like it's the last time he'll get to say it. "Good boy." Wonwoo growls, reaching his end as well.  
  
Minghao gasps at the sensation of being filled, warmth flooding his body again and he shudders, feeling Wonwoo's cum spill onto his thighs, contrasting prettily against his tan skin. Wonwoo kisses his forehead, fingers brushing the strands of black hair tenderly. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He mummers, gingerly touching the now dried blood on Minghao's neck. He shivers. "It doesn't hurt."  
  
"That isn't the point." Wonwoo's eyes look distant.  
  
"Really, it's okay, but can we take a bath?" The smaller wolf assures his mate, smiling giddily.  
  
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment if you're interested in a sequel! Cheers :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stir up some drama or the story would be boring as hell *shrugs* AND WE ALMOST AT 200 KUDOS I'M SHOOK THANK YOU ALL

Water drips messily down Joshua's shirt from his damp hair, but he doesn't care. There's a strong, sweet scent coming from that red rose; intoxicating him. Intrigued, he lightly grasps the stem, feeling the thorns cut into his fingers and draw blood. Joshua hisses in pain, dropping the flower onto the night stand, it's stem now coated with his blood.

Behind him, someone throws the door open. "Where did you get that." It's Jihoon, panting, his eyes wide and panicked. "I-It was here when I came in just-"

"Throw it out!" Jihoon cries, shoving the window open and grabbing the rose by its petals, flinging it out.

"Quick! Go wash your fingers, the thorns were poisoned!" 

The gears started clicking. Poisoned. Thorns. Fuck. Joshua thrusts his fingers under the running tap, washing out as much blood as possible while Jihoon looked on anxiously, biting his bottom lip.

"I need to call Seungcheol back now." 

"Why?"

"Someone snuck the rose in, Jeonghan and Seungcheol hate red roses." That doesn't make any sense to Joshua but he nods anyway.

-

"What happened?" Seungcheol demands, throwing his blazer on the couch, reaching Joshua in a few strided, taking the omega's hand in his. Jeonghan follows into the house a moment later, looking worried. Joshua just doesn't know what is going on.

"It was Devil's Blood, but I made him wash it all out before it could react." Jihoon answers. "Godamnit, why won't she just leave us alone?" Jeonghan's hands curl into fists at his sides, lips upturned into a snarl. Joshua whimpers, he's never seen Jeonghan angry before, only the soft smiles and occasional frowns. 

Instantly, as if the small sound had made a huge impact, Jeonghan's face softenes again, eyes filled with worry. "What's going on?" The omega can't help but ask, slightly irritated that he doesn't understand anything.

"It's a long story," Seungcheol sighs, "let's wait for the others to come back, then we'll explain alright?" he places a feather light kiss to Joshua's forehead letting his lips linger for a moment before taking Jeonghan's hand in his own and heading upstairs, whispering rapidly. 

A little dumbfounded, Joshua just stares out the front window, at the flowers gently swaying with the wind, all other sounds blurring out. It's been a while since he's been in a trance, it's good, he can't feel or hear anything, he's in his own mind, his own little world. 

"Joshua. Sweetie, can you hear me?" The omega blinks, letting his senses slowly come back to his mind, nodding at Jeonghan. He hasn't even realised everyone else is back, the sun is setting, casting a warm glow into the living room. 

"Good." Jeonghan doesn't sound like he means it. "Jaeni's back." He shudders, voice wavering ever so slightly.

"That's not possible..." Hansol whispers, jaw hanging open.

"Jihoon found one of her signature poisoned roses in Joshua's room just now." 

"Who is Jaeni?" Joshua asks again, boldly, he has the right to know doesn't he? He's the one that almost got poisoned by Jaeni's rose. 

"Jaeni," Seungcheol begins, "is one of the last five vampires that exist in the world, and she's been coming after the Yoon and Choi family line for centuries. Funny how fate brought us together." the alpha smiles bitterly, casting a glance at Jeonghan who looks visibly shaken. 

"Why?" 

"Apparently, one of my anscestors, Choi Minjun, left Jaeni for Yoon Areum at the altar, humiliating and tarnishing her reputation as one of the most powerful vampires."

"But why is she suddenly back? I thought she was in America?" Seungkwan asks.

"We don't know either, and that's why I've asked Haru to come back." 

"And who's Haru?" 

"Another vampire, the last of the royal bloodline and Jaeni's ex-best friend."

Joshua doesn't know what's happening anymore, his head hurts. Why did Jaeni target him if he was after Jeonghan and Seungcheol? And why now?

"Can I go up...to my room?" Joshua asks feebly, feeling the need to lie down and process everything. "Sure sweetheart."

He grips on tightly to the railings while making his way up, feeling slightly nauseous. His knees buckle and he collapses onto the soft mattress, breathing heavily.

-

A series of knocks on the door.

Seungcheol jumps up to open the door, embracing Haru who stands on the porch, dressed in a modern outfit of fishnets under her ripped jeans and a black cropped top, contrasting against her pale skin that's cool to the touch. "Please, come in." The wolf invites Haru in, it's been a while since they saw each other, in their old house. "Good evening, it's nice to see you all again." For a vampire princess, Haru is modest and loving, her warm smile portraying her better than her heritage. 

"Take a seat."

"Polite, as always. Charming." She chuckles, a tinkling sound, choosing to perch herself on the arm of one of the couches, crossing her long legs. 

"Jaeni has decided to come back."

"Well, that's expected, did she send in one of those roses of hers?" The princess twists the white gold ring on her finger, letting it catch the last rays of sunlight before the sun sets fully. 

"Yes. In our omega's room." 

"And he's in his room, alone, now?" She arches a brow, questioningly.

"Fuck." Jeonghan's gone in an instant, checking to make sure Joshua's okay.

"Also, who's bleeding? It smells awfully sweet." 

Minghao grimances, raising his hand. 

"No, it's not you...I know how your blood smells like...it's coming from upstairs." The words barely leave her lips when a loud shriek pierces thoughout the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 200 KUDOS Y'ALL WILD I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!
> 
> ALSO YMMD DROPS TOMORROW I'M SO HYPED

"You are quite the sight," Joshua turns his head, locating the voice who doesn't not belong to Jeonghan, or Seungcheol. It's a female voice, soft and honey-like, persuasive and convincing. He gasps in shock when he sees a lady, dressed in a simple, flowy black dress, sitting on his windowstill. Joshua jumps off the bed, backing up into the corner of the rooms with shaking legs, still holding eye-contact with the woman. "I assume you know who I am? My name is Jaeni." She smiles a humourless smile, letting her fangs peek through.

The omega's mouth opens and closes, not a single sound forming. "Tell me your name." She demands though her voice is soft, looking straight at Joshua as if she can see his soul, sending waves of coldness through his fragile body. "Joshua. Joshua Hong." He croaks, the voice not sounding like his at all, like he's been possessed. "Your mind works so simply..." Now there's a curious edge to her voice as she seemingly floats towards Joshua, who's still rooted to the spot. A small part of his brain still works and he flinches when her cold fingers hold his jaw. "It won't hurt."

"It wont hurt." Joshua repeats, emotionlessly, cocking his head to the side to expose his neck. It really doesn't hurt, it's a faint sting, and then warm floods his body, causing Joshua to sigh a little breathlessly while his blood fills the vampire's mouth, sweet and thick.

Joshua can feel darkness creeping up his mind, he's losing so much blood but he doesn't care, he doesn't want this pleasant feeling to end.

Jaeni drains just enough blood to knock the wolf out, but not enough to kill him, eyes glinting dangerously when the omega's eyes slip close and he goes limp. She can hear footsteps clattering towards the room, dropping Joshua and disappearing in a flash of purple light.

It takes a moment to register the sight before him, Joshua looking lifeless and his skin a deathly pale, blood leaking out of puncture wounds on his neck. Jeonghan screams. "No, no, Joshua, sweetheart." He drops to his knees, cradling his omega in his shaking arms, pressing his sleeve against the wounds to try and stop the blood flow.

"Oh my, she hasn't changed one bit." Haru drifts forward, pulling Jeonghan's sleeve away to run her own fingers over the wounds, willing the skin to stitch itself back together. In a matter of seconds, the punctures are gone, leaving only twin patches of slightly pale skin and blood dripping messily over the floor and Jeonghan's clothes.

"Sorry," Haru grimances, turning to face the wall as her eyes turn a blood red colour. "is there any blood in the house? I haven't fed for...a while."

"I'm sorry, we don't, we called you on short notice."

"Oh."

Jeonghan glances around at the others, who are crowding by the room, unsually silent. His eyes meet Seungcheol's, straining to hear his boyfriend's inner voice. _I'll do_ _it_. He hears after a second, heaving a sigh of relief. "Here." Seungcheol's face is devoid of emotion, baring his neck.

"I couldn't." The vampire princess presses her lips into a thin line, even though she eyes Seungcheol's neck, losing just a little control, letting herself think of how sweet Seungcheol'a blood would taste on her tounge.

"I trust you."

Without warning or letting the words sink in, Haru's fangs sink into Seungcheol's neck, drinking hungrily. "You all should go." Jeonghan says softly, ushering the other wolves out as he lays his unconcious omega on the white sheets.

"Haru. You need to stop. Now." Seungcheol has incredible control of his mind, blocking out all the pleasure seeping into his veins and keeping his thoughts straight. He grips Haru's wrists, pushing her back gently.

Blood trickles down her lips and she looks shocked, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I lost control-" She rambles.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us." He lets Haru heal the wounds, wiping the rest off with a wet rag that Jeonghan passes him. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes...he'll be healthy again in a few days, in the meantime, would you like me to stay? If you don't want me to, I'll put up more wards around the house."

"It would be our pleasure to host you, princess, do stay."

"Jeonghan, I've told you before, call me Haru. Princess is a little too girly for me, an old vampire."

-

When Joshua comes too, his head feels groggy and body numb. Turning to the side, he sees Jeonghan's head resting on the side of his bed, moonlight illuminating the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Seungcheol is slumped down by the side of the vanity, looking drained. "A-alpha." Joshua croaks, throat dry, weakly tapping at Jeonghan's slender fingers. He wakes with a start, relief washing over his face. "How do you feel?"

"Water...please..."

Almost instantly, a glass is pressed to Joshua's lips and he gulps the water greedily. Now that he's no longer thirsty, his mind focuses on what happened that evening. He had felt helpless and couldn't control his actions, letting that damned vampire feed from him.

"Do you remember what happened, sweetheart?"

"It w-was cold and numb, I- she was scary, said it wouldn't hurt, it stung, it was warm, made me feel fuzzy inside..." Joshua whispers, voice getting softer and softer with each word. "You're okay now," Jeonghan hugs him, stroking his hair tenderly, "Haru put up wards, Jaeni can't touch you anymore, oh don't cry sweetheart, I'm here, Seungcheol's here too." Crying? The omega doesn't even realise he's crying, everything feels so numb.

-

"Will Joshua be okay?" Soonyoung can't sleep, he's been inhaling and exhaling Seokmin's scent for the past hour, unable to find comfort like he usually would. "Yes, Haru said he'll be fine, don't worry yourself so much." Seokmin is awake too, shaken by the fact that an old enemy had returned and already hurt someone so quickly. But Soonyoung isn't content with the answer, rambling on about how worried he is for Joshua, until Seokmin closes the distance between their faces and presses his lips against Soonyoung's, cutting the omega off. He squeaks in protest, cheeks burning and he tries to pry Seokmin off him, to no avail. Seokmin just coaxes him, patiently, until Soonyoung melts in his arms, kissing him back shyly.

"See that wasn't so bad." The alpha grins when they pull apart to breathe, causing Soonyoung's cheeks to burn more and he tries to cover his face by burrying it in Seokmin's chest once more, listening to his alpha's beautiful voice - laughter - that will no doubt tease him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback you have! Cheers :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YMMD IS FULL OF BOPS, HOLIDAY IS MY JAM

They sit in silence, just watching Junhui draw patterns on the glass panes as he lets his breathing turn steady. He's wrapped up in multiple blankets, the cold doesn't help him calm down. The steady pitter patter of the rain soothes him, it's like the sky is crying for Joshua too. Inhaling the mixed scents in his room, Junhui leans forward to press his forehead against the cool glass, then exhaling to cloud up a patch of glass. Wonwoo sits opposite him on the window ledge, staring up at the ceiling.

Minghao's curled up against Mingyu, content to nuzzle his nose in the younger's chest. Silence and night time works for all four of them, something they have in common. It's peaceful, with only the moon and stars watching them. 

"Joshua is going to be alright." Junhui mutters, more to assure and occupy himself. 

-

"I thought you said you were done with them?" Haru speaks clearly, letting the wind carry her voice. She stands under the moonlight, black hair pleated into a long braid and an elegant white dress adorning her body. She knows Jaeni is behind her, it's not that difficult to identify your ex-best friend's aura. 

"I was, until I heard they got themselves an omega." Jaeni's words drip with venom, filled with spite and hatred for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. "And what does Joshua have to do with them?" She turns to face Jaeni, still as beautiful as she was a hundred years ago, with high cheekbones and full lips, decieving doe eyes and long lashes. 

"I was going to let Choi and Yoon have the rest of their lives to themselves, I'm not that vengeful you know. But they brought in that boy Joshua into their relationship, complicating their fate. If they'd just been together, they wouldn't have anymore offsprings for me to hunt. I'm tired you know, but I made an oath for revenge on all of the Yoons and Chois." For once, Jaeni really does look tired and worn out, sighing softly and gazing up at the moon calmly. "That's not all," She mummers. "Joshua, he's of my bloodline." 

Haru gasps, hands flying to cover her mouth. 

"I can't have him meddled with Choi and Yoon, I don't want him to go through what I had to." 

"What do you mean, he's of your bloodline?"

Jaeni laughs bitterly. "I could taste the waterfalls in his blood, only my bloodline has that kind of blood. You'd understand, you're a vampire too."

"I'm sorry..." The princess' heart fills with sorrow for Haru, it must be painful to know her decendant is in the house, and under the control of her enemies' offsprings. 

"Don't be. You stopped caring a long time ago." Cold words that sting like needles, filled with anger and hatred. 

With that, Jaeni gives one last longing glance at the house before disappearing.

-

Either way, Seungcheol and Jeonghan have to leave for Singapore the next day, dreading the fact that they have to leave Joshua with the others and can't take care of him themselves. 

"Do tell Haru if you see anything alright? We'll be back in two days." 

"I will." 

And just before Seungcheol can step out of the house, Joshua flings himself at the alpha boldly, pressing his face to Seungcheol's shirt. "Please stay safe..." He cries softly, looking up from under his lashes. "I will." He mimickes Joshua, kissing him on the forehead. 

Joshua shuffles over to Jeonghan, holding onto him tightly too, suddenly afraid to let them go. "You'll come back right?" He needs the assurance, needs Jeonghan to tell him that they'll come back, that they won't leave Joshua. 

"Of course." Jeonghan replies, gently prying Joshua off. "See you soon, sweetheart."

-

Jaeni drops the lifeless body, licking blood from her lips. Choi and Yoon are going to be the death of her, creating endless problems for her to clean up. But for now, she ponders over Joshua. Now that she thinks of it, he has her eyes, innocent and doe-like though their characters are far apart. 

She's just going to have to observe them then, the moment Joshua gets mistreated, she's going to spill out the truth and take him away. She'd even thought she'd never see any of her decendants again. 

-

There is a weird fluttery feeling in Soonyoung's heart when he glances at Seokmin to see the latter already staring at him. He turns away, focusing on a random word in the middle of the page, feeling the alpha's gaze lingering heavily on him. The alphas are working from home for the next two days, granting Soonyoung more time with Seokmin. Soonyoung is curled up on the leather seat in Seokmin's office, listenting to the rhythmic taps of his fingers against the keyboard while reading. 

"Is there something on my face?" Soonyoung asks meekly. "No, you just look adorable when you're in your own world." Seokmin chuckles, adverting his eyes back to the laptop screen, watching the omega's cheeks turn a shade of pink from the corner of his eyes. "Cute." He mutters, just loud enough for Soonyoung to hear and blush harder, biting his lips.

"Hey," Soonyoung jumps and drops the novel when he looks up, Seokmin's face is inches away from his. When did he get so close? He chuckles again. They stare intently into each others' eyes for a moment, trodding on blurred lines. Seokmin gently brushes his fingers against Soonyoung's long fringe so he can see the latter's eyes properly. His own eyes hold something that looks like tenderness and love even, carefully leaning down to capture his omega's lips with his own. 

-

It's small moments like this that make Seungkwan the happiest, when he just gets some time with Hansol in the garden, fingers intertwined while they stroll around, admiring the beautiful flowers. Whsipered 'I love you's are a normal occurence between them, being two of the youngest in the house. The others even say that they're lucky for being able to find love in their youthful years. And Hansol and Seungkwan don't take it for granted either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof do leave feedback ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao starts the chain reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GETTIN SOMEWHERE

Wonwoo finds it absolutely endearing when Minghao and Mingyu bicker over trivial matters, which usually results in one of them sulking for the rest of the day. Right now, they're bickering over Junhui, and whom the omega prefers, of all things. 

"Quit it." Wonwoo interrupts them, leaning back on the bed and flinging a couple of pillows at his mates. Minghao's shoulders slouch in defeat, he draws a line when it comes to defying Wonwoo. Mingyu pouts, he looks adorable with those eyes of his and soft brown curls.

"Hey, come here, love." Mingyu shuffles over like a kicked puppy, letting Wonwoo pull him into his lap. "I can barely see your claim marks anymore." The eldest muses, sending pleasant shivers down Mingyu's back with fleeting touches to his neck where two neatly placed (and fading) bond marks are.

Minghao wraps his slim arms around Mingyu's waist from behind, nosing at the younger's neck gently, with purpose. "No blood...please?" Mingyu pleads, throwing his head back to lean on Minghao's shoulder, exposing his neck with a breathless sigh.

"We'll take care of you." Wonwoo purrs, dipping down to gently nip at the cresent-shaped bond mark above Mingyu's collarbones while Minghao grazes at the one just below his jaw. The room is dead silent, save for Mingyu's ragged breathing.

It doesn't usually take long, but Minghao and Wonwoo love leaving hickies over the expanse of Mingyu's neck, making it a competition to see who can leave more marks. When they're finally done, Mingyu's neck is covered in neat little patches of red and dark purples, the darker ones being Minghao's since he has slightly sharper teeth. 

Mingyu's eyes are fluttered shut, eyelashes casting shadows dancing across his cheekbones and his lips are parted. "You're really pretty." Minghao croons, kissing the side of Mingyu's temple affectionately. The latter blushes madly, still unused to Minghao and Wonwoo's teasing even after two years. 

"Does it hurt?" A gentle prod at his neck. Mingyu winces, "No, just sore." 

"So, who won?" He asks casually after a moment, leaning into Minghao's touch. "I did, obviously." Minghao sounds smug, with a flicker of a smirk present on his lips. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

There's a series of soft knocks on the door, they don't have to ask to know it's Junhui, they've spent so much tine with him recently he reeks of their scents. Mingyu rolls to the side of the bed, not wanting Junhui to think he intruded on anything. "Come in!" 

Junhui's head peeks through the door and he pads softly into the room with one of his alphas' blankets draped around his shoudlers. There's a weird look in his eyes, like he's been gazing out the window too long again, lost in his own world. 

"I was lonely." He mutters, realising how awkward this is, tugging the blanket closer to his body. He isn't sure who's blanket it is but Minghao let him have it last night and said he could keep it. Part of him also misses the window in his alphas' room, he way he can curl up on the ledge and stare out of the glass endlessly and the alphas wouldn't judge him. But Junhui isn't technically lying either when he says he's lonely, he really is. All the other omegas are out riding and he just doesn't feel up to it today, opting to stay indoors instead.

"You like the window, don't you?" 

Junhui nods sheepishly, eyes flickering to Mingyu's neck for a moment and flinching. Did he interrupt something? Are his alphas going to ba mad at him? 

"You know, you can sleep here at night if you want, we can put a mattress on the ledge, if you'd like." Wonwoo says thoughtfully, standing up to examine the marble ledge by the window, just wide enough to fit a small mattress. Junhui could fit, Wonwoo's seen him curl up tightly and still look relaxed before. 

Junhui's eyes light up. "I can?" He realises how much he is like his alphas, they all love the night, and are comfortable with silence. But the fact that Wonwoo would even notice Junhui liked that particular window and offered to let him always be around it, makes him smile a little. 

"Of course."

-

Happy with the day's progress, Joshua clambers up to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's room to shower, they've said to use their room and avoid his own room as much as possible.

What he doesn't notice, is the snowy white owl, perched by a branch outside the window in broad daylight, its electric blue eyes keeping watching him intently.

-

Junhui doesn't know why he's crying or how either, all he knows is that there are hot tears silently streaming down his cheeks while he gazes at the sky fading into yellows, oranges, pinks, purples and blues. Then it hits him. He misses his parents. They died just as the sun was setting, and the sky looked the same, a gradient of colours blending perfectly, like an artwork. 

He doesn't even have it in him to protest when arms wrap around his waist from behind, laying his head on Minghao's shoulder, feeling numb, letting the tears flow steadily. Wonwoo perches on the other end of the ledge, reaching out to brush the tears away. Again, it's quiet, it feels familiar and soothing, they don't need words to communicate, it's like they know each other well enough to keep to silence. Junhui also realises something else. He has feelings for his alphas. They weren't like how the handlers described alphas to be, harsh and crude. Instead, Wonwoo is always there, Mingyu is gentle and loving, Minghao cares about him too. 

But what the feeling is, Junhui is unsure, he's never felt it before. Maybe his alphas can help him. 

After a while, his eyes slip shut but he's half concious, aware of everything around him but just too tired to open his eyes or respond. Warm breath tickles his neck and he doesn't move, he doesn't want to. "Goodnight Junnie, I love you." Minghao whispers, so soft that Junhui thinks he heard the alpha wrongly. But he knows, something in his heart tells him he heard correctly. His heart races, a small sigh leaving his lips. Is this what the feeling is then? Love? 

He dozes off in Minghao's arms, gently curling into his arms for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS REALLY REALLY SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK SO I MIGHT ONLY UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON FRIDAY, really sorry >.<

"I'm done for..." Soonyoung groans, pressing a pillow to his face, feet kicking like a frustrated child. He's in love with Seokmin, but he's not going to actually admit it, that would be insane. He finally aknowledged the feelings he had for his alpha when Seokmin kissed him the second him, sending warm tingles down his spine. He's been nudging the feelings aside everytime Seokmin so much as glances at him with that smile of his, causing him to blush.

It's probably a trap, he thinks, screaming into the pillow. He doesn't know what to do. Maybe he'll ask Junhui, Junhui is good when it comes to feelings.

-

"Junnie," Soonyoung peeks through the door to see Junhui staring out the window, snapping his head back when he hears his friend. "You can come in." 

Wonwoo, Minghao and Mingyu's room is bigger then Seokmin, just by a little, with more space on the floor and larger windows. He joins Junhui on the ledge, sitting comfortably on the soft matress. 

"I think, I might have a crush on Seokmin." He's straightforward, avoiding Junhui's eyes and observing a cloud, feeling the latter staring at him. 

"I know how you feel." Junhui replies a moment later, leaning his head on Soonyoung's shoulder and sighing. "What do you mean?" 

"Minghao didn't mean for me to hear but he said he loved me, last night, and I think the feelings are mutual." The taller admits.

"Oh..."

"We're doomed. This isn't how it's supposed to work." 

"What are we going to do?" The younger whines, desperate to find a solution.

-

Out of pure boredom, the betas and alphas, accompanied by Seungkwan, are playing a game of truth or dare in the living room. 

"Dare." Jihoon's jaw clenches, looking for a challenge. "Kiss Chan then." Mingyu says lazily, lying down on Wonwoo's thigh. 

Jihoon smirks, grabbing Chan's jaw before the younger has a chance to bolt. "Mingyu, we aren't five years old anymore, that's not going to faze me." The older beta laughs, softly planting his lips on Chan's. "Point taken." Mingyu says lazily, nuzzling his nose in Wonwoo's stomach ahile the latter gently strokes his hair. Pulling away, Jihoon looks at Chan, eyes brimming with love and adoration for the younger. Chan smiles back goofily.

"Lovebirds." Seokmin scoffs.

"Shut up."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, an update after a whole week-
> 
> And we getting somewhere again-

That evening, Seungcheol and Jeonghan return, to find Joshua anxiously pacing around in the living room, lips red from being bitten, waiting for them. Tears well up in his eyes and he stands rooted to the spot, suddenly unable to move. 

Jeonghan looks alarmed, kicking off his shoes and pulling Joshua into his arms. "Was it Jaeni? Did she come looking for you?"

Joshua shakes his head, breathing in the alpha's strong scent. He has no idea as to why he's crying, he just knows it's a result of bottling up undescribable feelings. And now that he thinks about it, it's suspicious, he really hasn't seen any sign of Jaeni, one would think she'd take the opportunity to sneak up on him while his alphas are gone right? Alas, he's crying because it's just so relieving to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol again, Joshua has become too attached to them.

-

The tallest omega in the house feels stressed, too many feelings are building up within him. Cradling his knees to his chest, he exhales softly, he's going to have an anxiety attack if he keeps this up. He fiddles with the hem of his oversized shirt, worrying the material between thin fingers. It's just so diffucult though, he feels naseous and dizzy, just thinking about the feelings that might never be returned to him, that he'll end up alone again.

Minghao wonders why Junhui hasn't noticed him standing by the door frame. Is he that distracted that he doesn't even sense his alpha's scent? Observing him, Minghao notices that the omega's body looks tense, which is unusual. He feels concerned, is this his fault? Did Junhui hear what he had said last night? Is he the reason Junhui seems so distressed? He panics, he needs the assurance that it isn't him, but it's instinct to blame himself first, something Mingyu and Wonwoo have told him he shouldn't do.

As if suddenly sensing Minghao's panic, Junhui's head whips around, a surprised look on his face. "A-are you okay?" Minghao asks uncertainly, rubbing at his own temple. "Yeah." The older lies. 

"Junnie," Minghao sighs, "you don't have to lie to me." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"What's bothering you?" The alpha asks again, taking small steps till he's infront of Junhui, who's peering up at him through his lashes, eyes filled with - what looks like - despair.

Carefully, precariously, Minghao lifts a hand up to gently card his fingers through Junhui's hazel brown locks. Why he does it, he doesn't know, he just wants - needs - to feel Junhui close to him, and his hand just moves on its own, like it has its own mind. The omega lets out a suprised gasp, but doesn't move away, instead, leaning in to the touch. It's soothing, calms him slightly, to know Minghao is that gentle with him. 

"I love you, so, so much." Minghao finally admits softly, biting his lower lip, afraid of Junhui's reaction. The latter looks unfazed, mummering a "I love you too" so softly Minghao struggles to catch it. "Say that again." Minghao's breathing hitches a little as he leans down until he's at eye level with Junhui. A pretty blush spreads across the omega's cheeks, tinting it the lightest shade of pink. "I said, Iloveyoutoo." The words rush out of his mouth, causing Minghao to smile tenderly, a little shocked at the confession nonsetheless. It feels like something has immediately changed between them, now that the walls are gone. 

Flustered, Junhui attempts to wriggle out of Minghao's grasp, failing when the alpha reaches another hand out to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the smooth skin so that Junhui sighs contentedly. 

Minghao closes the distance between them, pecking Junhui's lips and pulling away. The moment passes so quickly that it renders the omega confused, blinking rapidly at Minghao, but his lips have a tingling feeling, as if ice has been pressed over them. 

"Cute." 

Junhui snaps out of his daze, whining and pulling away from Minghao, swatting weakly at the latter. 

-

"Sometimes, I wonder what life would have been if you weren't there at my auction." Seungkwan laughs, resting his head on Hansol's shoulder. "Me either." The other responds, snaking an arm around his mate's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Can't wait to get rid of this tomorrow." The omega gestures irritably at the ankle band, slightly worn from five years of use, but the carving of Hansol's name still visible. Hansol only chuckles, the sound vibrating pleasantly through their bodies, sending a surge of affection through Seungkwan. "I love you, I really really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm focusing more on Junhui, but I need to write more as there are more characters in the ship so do bare with me >.<
> 
> Also, happy 900 days carats

When Junhui wakes, he feels warm, which is a little odd. "Good morning." He almost jumps at the sound, Minghao's voice sounds so weird in the morning, a little deeper and raspier. And, he's curled up against Minghao, the reason he's so warm. He should get up now, but he doesn't want to though, it's so cozy and so warm. One more minute, he tells himself, he'll get up in a moment. 

The bathroom door swings open to reveal Wonwoo, a towel tied loosely around his hips, water dripping messily from his hair, down his torso. Mingyu's faint outline is present, he's brushing his teeth inside, dressed in sweatpants and one of Minghao's oversized shirts. "Sorry, I thought you were still asleep." Wonwoo chuckles at the faint blush rising on Junhui's cheeks, and Minghao laughs softly too, fingers threading through the oldest's locks. The omega's eyes flutter shut, his lashes casting long shadows against his cheekbones.

He feels Minghao's lips press against his forehead and he blushes deeper, hands flying to cover his face, a small whine escaping the back of his throat at the teasing laughs. 

-

"Eek!" Soonyoung shrieks and giggles, being tickled mercilessly by Seokmin for saying he's boring. "I'm boring?" The alpha asks incredulously, fingers still tickling Soonyoung's sides so much that the latter can't even speak properly, squirming and trying to push Seokmin off. 

"Y-you're not b-boring!" The omega finally wheezes out, cheeks rosy, panting for air. Seokmin has a satisfied smirk on his face, leaning down to brush the tips of their noses together. "Cute." He mummers, letting his warm breath fan against Soonyoung's cold skin before pulling away. Soonyoung can swear his heart might just jump out of his chest any moment if Seokmin keeps this up. Anything the alpha does just instantly causes his heart to race, from gentle, fleeting touches to his soft lips on his own. Soonyoung might really go mad. 

"What a great start to the day, don't you think?"

-

"Let's fix our friendship." Haru pleads, looking desperately into the other's stone cold eyes. "And why, would I want to do that?" Jaeni replies in a mocking tone. 

"You can ask again when you've made enemies with Choi and Yoon, and stop sucking up to them, princess." She hisses the last word, voice sugarcoated, whirling around and disappearing. 

"You don't understand!" The princess cries helpless to nothing in particular, small tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. 

-

"Aren't you going to work today?" Joshua asks feebly, gazing up at Seungcheol, who looks like an angel straight out of heaven with the sun casting a warm glow over him. "Not today, today is special. Seungkwan's getting his band taken off."

"Why?" The younger's brows furrow in confusion, he's never heard of an omega taking off their band before. "It's a law, a bought omega can be freed, which is, getting their band removed, only after five years, if their owners so wish. And after they're free they can't be taken again." 

So that means Seungkwan has been living in a house of alphas and betas for five years? Joshua's jaw hangs slack in surprise, eyes widened. Seungcheol laughs, petting the omega's hair affectionately. "Let's get down to breakfast, shall we?"

The second eldest alpha in the house scowls deeply at the toaster, it's decided it does not feel like working today, so Jeonghan had to resort to making french toast. "Dumb kitchen appliances." He grumbles when Seungcheol and Joshua come down, pouting. "We'll get it fixed." Seungcheol assures. 

Just in time, Seungkwan nearly trips while running down the stairs and into the dining room, bursting with energy. Hansol looks equally awake, beaming. They are always the one pair that never fail to radiate happiness, the mood-makers, if you will. 

Humming contentedly, Hansol intertwines their fingers under the table, the gesture too familiar to them at this point. It's a simple move, they always have their fingers interlocked as a show of affection. 

Quite a fair bit has changed with Chan and Jihoon too, they're slightly more affectionate with each other than they used to be, in front of the others. Jihoon is still yawning, head resting on the younger's shoulder, the latter trying to eat without bumping Jihoon's head. "Jihoon, why don't you just eat?"

"Sleepy..." 

"And why is that?" Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, looking pointedly at them. Minghao snickers and Seokmin suddenly has a coughing fit. 

"Nasty fools, I was working on music." Jihoon snaps, giving the two a third finger salute. Laughter ensues and the good mood returns. 

-

The first thing Seungkwan does when the band is removed, is to lean up at kiss his boyfriend on the lips, relishing in the horrified gasps of the shop's employees. Grinning, the two pull apart. Euphoria. That's what is clouding over the both of them, coupled with a sense of freedom and happiness so much stronger then they've ever experienced. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Hansol asks, breathlessly, smiling giddily. Seungkwan chuckles along, nodding his head. 

-

"Has Jaeni been here?" Seungcheol props his feet up on his desk, folding his arms over his chest. Haru lounges opposite him, contemplating something. "Yes...but, how do I put this? She's...not going to hurt anyone anytime for a while now."

"How do you know?" 

"Seungcheol," She laughs bitterly, "you forget that I was the closest to her, I still know her the best. You trust me right? Besides, she hasn't even tried to touch the house since last time." 

Seungcheol inhales deeply, taking a second before nodding. He does trust Haru, she's saved not only him, but Minghao and Chan from almost dying before. Half heartedly, the princess smiles, turning back to disappear in a cloud of white mist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I haven't been updating regularly, I'm sowwy :( and I might not update from 6-17 August as I'm having common tests, I seek your understanding!

"We need to replenish these." Seokmin whines, swallowing the last supressant left in the pill bottle and throwing it in the bin with a sigh. "You should go buy them then, you're the only one in this house that takes rut supressants." The snide reply comes from Wonwoo who's lounging on the couch with Mingyu's head on his lap, the taller alpha on the cusp of dozing off. 

"Fine then."

Just then, the front door bursts open with Seungkwan yelling, hair ruffled from the wind. Mingyu sits up, startled, eyes going wide before smiling softly. "Congrats, love!" Minghao cries, sweeping the omega in a rib crushing hug, screaming along with the latter. Hansol looks mildly confused, but he's never looked happier and Wonwoo wonders when the two will actually just get married. He laughs at the idea. 

"They're back." Jeonghan announces, looking up from his phone, as if it isn't obvious by the shrill sounds coming from the living room. "No shit, Sherlock." Seungcheol replies sarcastically, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. 

"We'll finish this later alright?" Setting the cards down and ruffling Joshua's hair, Seungcheol holds out his hand. Timidly, the omega let's Seungcheol help him up, nearly tripping over his own legs because he's been sitting down too long, playing UNO with Seungcheol. 

The living room is a fucking mess, and it's only been a few minutes since Hansol and Seungkwan returned, but there is music blasting loudly, pillows from the couch shrewn onto the floor to make space for Seungkwan and Seokmin who are jumping on the freaking couch, singing their hearts out. A couple of remotes and disks have been knocked off the coffee table as well. "I swear to-" 

Seungcheol doesn't finish the sentence, sighing loudly and moving to pick up the remotes, just in case someone steps on them. "Don't jump on the couch!" Jeonghan suddenly screeches, looking like he's about to pull his hair out. Seungkwan and Seokmin pay him no attention, voices getting louder and louder with each lyric. Hansol sits by the windowstill, looking skeptically at the scene before him. Jihoon and Chan suddenly appear by the back door, riding boots stained with mud, cheeks flushed pink and bangs matted to their forehead. "I thought someone was trying to kill someone." Jihoon deadpans, clearly annoyed from being disrupted. 

As if on cue, Junhui emerges as well, fully awake, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that smells like Minghao. "Come here." Minghao gestures, pulling the omega to sit by the reading chair next to Mingyu and Wonwoo. Wonwoo finds it odd, Minghao and Junhui seem to be a lot closer now, to the extent that the omega is even wearing Minghao's shirt. 

"I love you all, but please quit it." Jeonghan sighs, head pounding from the loud music. Pouting, Seungkwan jumps off the couch and draps his arms around Jeonghan's frame, whining. "Hey, we'll cook your favourites for dinner kay?" It's a compensation, and a really good one too, so Seungkwan can't argue much. 

-

More days pass, Jaeni and Haru don't show up, Seokmin and Soonyoung get to know each other better through hushed whispers at night, curled up next to one another. Joshua usually just stares up at the ceiling, some parts brighter from the moonlight, contemplating his feelings and trying to decipher what they mean. For Junhui, he's spening more time with Minghao now, his confidence slowly returning with every second he's by Minghao's side, when he wakes up, when he goes to sleep in the alpha's arms while the stars watch over them through the window. Wonwoo and Mingyu can't get it out of Minghao or understand why the two are suddenly so close, but they treat Junhui the same nonetheless, doting and caring for him as if he's a fragile piece of glass that could break any moment.

Basically, they're all treading on eggshells with one another. 

And sometimes, Junhui isn't sure why, but he lets himself stay longer in Minghao's arms at night, in the day, or just after dinner when they are all in the living room. Yeah, everyone has noticed the change, but only Soonyoung knows why, and he's the only one who talked to Junhui about it. Joshua knows it's easier for Junhui to talk to Soonyoung, and Junhui would let him in if he wanted too, it isn't his position to go snooping around. 

Joshua learns new things about his alphas too, like why roses are their favourite flowers, because they met at small flower shop down the road, and both intended to buy the same bouquet of white roses, leading to conversations, and eventually, dates. He also learns that their rings are promise rings, similar to those that Hansol and Seungkwan wear on a chain around their necks. 

For Jihoon and Chan, their relationship is much easier since they're both betas. People think it's difficult being a beta, but being one means that they don't ever have to deal with irregualr heat and rut cycles, allowing them to take their relationship as slow as they want to. 

By now, Soonyoung resembles the bubbly omega he was before he was taken. He's all eye smiles and giggles. And one more thing, he seems to have found back his passion for dancing. It started when he heard a familiar tune he always danced to as a teenager coming from Jihoon and Chan's room. It struck something deep in his heart, it reminded him of how much he loved to dance, the way dancing managed to express all his emotions. So he danced. Right there in the hallway, were Seokmin was watching from the corner, hidden. Soonyoung just danced, the moves were etched into his body, and his limbs responded to the music gracefully, moving against the air. And that's when Seokmin realised, he had fell in love with Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any misunderstandings, yes Jeongcheol's favourite flowers are roses, but they dislike the red ones. I wanted to make it so because their relationship is built up by roses, and like how their bonds got stronger because of it lmao am I making any sense? But yeah it's supposed to be symbolic


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My common tests start tomorrow so here's a lil update till I disappear for the whole week, I might post a few oneshots tho so- enjoy :)

"Junhui, love, you'll fall, please come down." Wonwoo pleads, stretching his arms out towards Junhui, who's crouched on top of a shelf, growling softly at something. "Spider." The omega squeaks, trying to press himself further against the wall, away from Wonwoo and the spider. "Love, I already killed it, it's gone. Please come down?" 

Junhui's eyes widen a fraction at Wonwoo's words, all the tension leaving his body. He crawls to the edge of the shelf. He can jump off if he wants too, the floor isn't really that far down, but his limbs might not like the impact. "I'll catch you." Wonwoo sighs, maybe a little fondly? Screwing his eyes shut, Junhui decides to take this 'leap of faith', it's not like he doesn't trust Wonwoo anyway. 

He pushes himself off the side, holding his breath. Not a moment later, he feels Wonwoo's arms under his knees and back, holding onto him tightly. Junhui blinks his eyes open to see Wonwoo grinning crookedly down at him, reading glasses perching on the bridge of his nose, unlike how Minghao wears his. It's contagious, so contagious that even Junhui smiles too, burrying his face in Wonwoo's soft sweater. "Can I tell you a secret?" Wonwoo suddenly whispers, warm breath tickling against the side of Junhui's face while he manouvers them to sit on Junhui's 'bed'. Curious, the omega looks up, tilting his head, a little cat-like. 

He pushes himself into a sitting position, still facing Wonwoo. The latter leans forward, just until their noses are barely brushing against one another. Junhui likes the weird feeling he gets, his stomach is all tingly and it feels he's embarking on an adventure. But, what secret could Wonwoo want to tell him?

"I really like you." 

Junhui has no response, other then to scrunch up his nose adorably while his heart hammers against his chest. "Y-you do?" He mummers after a while, letting the words sink in. 

"I do. A lot." 

"Oh." 

The omega blushes, unsure of what to say or do next. Wonwoo only smiles in understanding, pulling away and reaching up a hand to ruffle Junhui's hair. 

"I know you probably gave an answer to Minghao, but everyone's different, you don't have to give me an answer now okay?" There's no pain or hurt on the alpha's face, just the familiar sense of warmth and fondness that Junhui has grown used to. "Okay." He needs time to sort out his feelings, and he's thankful Wonwoo is giving him the time and space he needs. 

-

"I can ride bareback." Joshua smiles cheekily, refusing the saddle that Seungcheol hands him. Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow. "I'll show you!" 

Gracefully, he climbs onto his mare's back, fingers gently running along her mane to soothe her. Grabbing the reins, he smiles triumphly, eyes sparkling under the sun. "I told you, Joshua is definitely the one." Jeonghan laughs, kissing Seungcheol's cheek before mounting his own horse. 

Seungcheol thinks Joshua is the one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter because I'm nursing a fever and I thought it would make for good character development :)

Some way or another, Junhui's fallen sick, nursing a fever. Minghao and Wonwoo were reluctant on leaving him with just Mingyu, but they had important meetings to attend to. Junhui hates having fevers because they always make him miserable and upset like he is now, crying into the material of Mingyu's shirt while the alpha holds him. The latter knows that it's nothing that Junhui is crying over, so he just holds him, running a hand soothingly up and down the omega's back. "Is Junnie better?" Joshua sticks his head into the room, still a little filthy from just washing down the horses. 

"He should be, I would let you come in, but I don't want Cheol and Han coming after me if you get the virus." Mingyu chuckles a little, letting Junhui curl up closer against him, on the cusp of falling asleep. "Okay." Joshua's eyes are bright, full of life and understanding, Mingyu can see why Jeonghan and Seungcheol chose him. They'd want an omega that's compatible with them, able to keep up with their light attitude and hold their love for them. Basically, Joshua's perfect for them. 

Now, Junhui's almost fully asleep, his fever still burning Mingyu's skin slightly, with tear tracks running down his pale cheeks. Carefully, Mingyu tries to set Junhui down, only to have him whine softly, fingers grasping weakly at the alphas' hands. "I'll be right back okay? I'm just going to get a cold cloth for your fever." Mingyu mummers, prying Junhui's fingers from his, kissing his forehead briefly. Junhui makes a soft, contented sound, before turning away from the window. 

-

Joshua prefers using Seungcheol and Jeonghan's shower to his own now, he likes the shampoo that Seungcheol uses, it's a comforting smell, lavander. And, their shower is much bigger than his own, so it doesn't trigger his mild claustrophobia as much, something he struggled with when he was held captive. 

Damp hair and all, Joshua shuffles over to sit by the window, peering out to watch the sun set. Seungcheol and Jeonghan will be back soon, he thinks, smiling to himself, tracing patterns on the glass. In a way, he's just like Junhui, he likes the ocassional quietness to think and let his thoughts roam, they're both fairly introverted as well, preferring to stick to themselves. 

"Shua-yah?" The door creaks open, they could probably smell him from outside anyway, and Joshua beams, smiling up at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They look worn out and tired but they grin back anyway, kissing him lightly on his nose and cheek. "You're very happy today." It's a statement, not a question, but Joshua nods his head so quickly he's dizzy. Jeonghan stiffles a laugh, heading to shower first. Seungcheol sits on the floor by the ledge, reaching up to hold Joshua's hand. The omega doesn't refuse, scrunching up his nose and attempting to smile even brighter, amusing his alpha. "How was work?" Joshua asks, letting the pad of Seungcheol's thumb gently stroke his own smaller hand. 

"Okay, just boring."

"Seungcheol?" Joshua asks.

"Hmm?"

"You're a nice alpha. I like you." Joshua's words aren't usually deep, he doesn't think thouroughly through before speaking because he's pretty straightforward. "Thank you." Seungcheol replies, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair away from Joshua's forehead, smiling tenderly. Seungcheol knows Joshua doesn't mean he likes likes Seungcheol, he just isn't that expressive. But Seungcheol's okay with it, everyone takes time. 

"I like you too, you're a good omega."

"I'm...a good omega?" Joshua really does not think he's good, he just assumes Seungcheol and Jeonghan are being very lenient with him, so this comes as a slight shock to him. 

"Of course you are, that's why I love you." Joshua's head whips around so fast he gets whiplash, staring in bewilderment at Jeonghan, who's towelling his hair dry and smirking at Joshua. 

-

"I didn't know you danced." Seokmin whispers, lazily wrapping an arm around Soonyoung's waist. He feels the omega go a little still. "I used to be in a dance academy." He admits, pressing his face into the crook of Seokmin's neck. "You know, I saw you dancing that day in the hallway?"

"You did?" 

"Yeah, I think you're a really great dancer, love." 

Soonyoung is thankful for the darkness, or he's sure Seokmin would already be laughing at the mad blush spreading across his cheeks.

"T-thanks." Seokmin laughs at his stutter anyway, the vibrations sending tingles down Soonyoung's spine.

"Goodnight Soonyoung." 

"Goodnight, alpha."

-

Weakly, Junhui forces his eyes open at the sound of hushed whispers. His throat is dry and his body weak. "Mingyu?" He whispers at the blurred figures, his whole body feels cold but he's sweating, numb and uncomfortable that he starts to cry again. "Hey baby, I'm here alright, shh..." Mingyu coos, pulling Junhui into his arms. "Could you get the medication? It's on the kitchen counter."

"Sure." That sounds like Wonwoo, so Junhui tilts his head up as much as he can, catching a glimps of Wonwoo. Minghao sits on his other side, thumbs brushing the tears away. Just as Minghao pulls away, Junhui reaches out to hold his hand, which is much warmer than his own. Frowning in concern, Minghao obliges, intertwining their fingers. Not a moment later, Wonwoo slips back into the room, with a small pill and glass of water. 

"Here." He mutters, putting the pill on the tip of Junhui's tounge, pressing the glass to his lips. 

They let Junhui sleep with Mingyu on the big bed that night, carefully tucking him under the thick blankets and switching the air conditioner on to cool his body. Junhui is already drowsy from the medication ir barely takes him five minutes to fall asleep, curled up against Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell an ending


	23. Chapter 23

"Jeonghan? What's the date today?" Joshua asks, his head on Jeonghan's chest while the older gently threads his fingers through his hair, moving in gentle motions. 

"It's the seventh of May, why?" Comes the reply, a little curious.

"So does it mean I've been here for four months?" 

"Yes. But why do you want to know?" Jeonghan stops, cupping the omega's cheeks with his palms. 

"I was just...thinking."

"You think too much, sweetheart." 

Effortlessly, Jeonghan pulls Joshua to sit between his legs, swooping down to kiss his soft lips. Joshua melts a little, brain going fuzzy while he grips on to the front of Jeonghan's shirt tightly. It barely lasts a few seconds, just a quick, passionate kiss, before Jeonghan pulls away, leaving the omega dazed, with the cloth of Jeonghan's shirt still between his fingers. Snapping back into reality, Joshua flushes a rosy colour, dropping his gaze and hands too look at the bedsheets. He'll admit he liked the feeling, the way Jeonghan kissed him gently, not too harsh, but leaving his mark. His lips feel tingly now. He kinda wants Jeonghan to kiss him again.

"You have a cute smile you know?" The alpha teases, hooking a finger under Joshua's chin to tilt the latter's head up, sunlight reflecting off his pupils, making his eyes shimmer. Joshua blushes harder. 

The door barges open and Seungcheol walks in, saving Joshua from any further embarassment. He's muttering incoherently under his breath. "Client again?" 

"Yeah. I swear I'm going to tear the contract to shreds if he gets on my nerves again." 

"Relax." Jeonghan coos, wrapping his arms around Joshua's small waist and chuckling at his boyfriend. Seungcheol deflates, sighing and draping himself om the bed.

-

"Feeling better?" 

Junhui nods a little, sniffling. 

"Water?" Mingyu presses the back of his hand to Junhui's forehead, checking for the fever that's still there.

"Please." 

The taller rolls out of the bed, careful not to shift too much, taking the glass from the nightstand and walking in long strides to the kitchen to get water. When he returns, Junhui is stting against the headboard, propped against the pillows. 

Mingyu tips the glass against Junhui's lips, letting him finish all the water in one go. "Go back to sleep first, I need to do some work and then I'll come back, alright?" He places a kiss on Junhui's forehead with the promise to return, letting the door click shut behind him. 

When Mingyu leaves, Junhui lets his thoughts wander a little. He's always know Mingyu was caring, but the alpha has been his comfort for the past few days. Junhui likes that Mingyu is big, taller than Minghao and Wonwoo, because Mingyu is a lot warmer and nicer to curl up against. It makes him feel very very safe. Junhui really likes Mingyu.

-

"What are we?" Soonyoung suddenly asks, just as Seokmin is pulling away from him. 

"Well, I'm assuming our feelings are mutual since you always let me kiss you." Seokmin smirks, leaning down till their noses are touching. They're treading on unmarked territory, but their relationship is bold, they trust each other. "So, I guess we're together? What do you say?" 

Soonyoung squints his eyes for a moment, considering his alphas words, but instinct has him leaning up and closing the gap between their lips. "I take that as a yes." Seokmin mummers into Soonyoung's lips, a hand snaking to press against the back of Soonyoung's neck, pushing them closer. Soonyoung could get used to this.

-

"Junnie~" Soonyoung sings, lightly pulling Joshua by the wrist into the room, where Junhui is very much awake, looking bored. "We haven't spent time together in a while." The youngest explains, sitting on the bed and pulling out a deck of cards. Junhui grins. 

"I think I like Mingyu." He muses, watching small smiles tug at Soonyoung and Joshua's lips in understanding. "Tell us everything." Joshua implores, distributing the cards. 

"Sure."

By the time Mingyu returns to check on Junhui, he sees the omega tangled up with Soonyoung and Joshua, all lying around and giggling. "So...you didn't nap then?" He asks, arching a brow. "Sorry." Junhui mumbles, burrying his face in Joshua's hair. 

Mingyu laughs, a soft, melodious sound, smiling down at the omegas and slipping out of the room. "You're alphas are weird, not a bad weird, they're nice, just weird, you know?" 

Junhui hums along, feeling sleepy. "Yeah, I get you." He replies snuggling deeper under the thick covers. They're quiet, thinking similar thoughts. They really hadn't excepted being treated this well four months ago, but here they are, loved by their alphas and sharing their happiness. 

"Seokmin found out that I dance." 

"Oh yeah, you reek of him recently too." Joshua comments, grinning sleepily. 

"I do?"

"Yeah." Junhui confirms, already letting his eyes drift shut and the calmness overtake him. "We're just...ya' know?" 

"We know Soonyoung, we know." 

-

"They're adorable." Seokmin coos, peering into the room. "You'll wake them!" Mingyu hisses, swatting the younger's arm. Seungcheol chuckles, picking Joshua up in one swift motion, supporting the omega under his knees and back. Joshua doesn't stir, but his head turns to nuzzle at Seungcheol's chest. 

"If you're not gonna remove Soonyoung, he's going to catch the virus." Mingyu states flatly, looking at Seokmin. "Mmmh. In a while, he's not fully asleep yet." 

"Fancy a game of poker later? After I hand Shua over to Hannie." 

"Sure, why not?" 

"See you then, be prepared to lose." Seungcheol smirks, pulling Joshua closer to his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,, sorry for the irregular updates, this chapter is a lil short bc I didn't want to make it the last, and with that said, the next chapter will be the last chapter of Docile, thank you all so much for sticking around❤

It's another one of those nights where Junhui is lying against Minghao's chest, staring out the window while Wonwoo and Mingyu are still getting ready for bed. 

"Wonwoo,did you use my toothbrush again?" 

"I think so."

"But-" 

"I'm sorry, Gyu, I thought it was mine." Wonwoo kisses Mingyu's pouty lips, letting his broader frame melt into his arms. "You can't kiss you're way out of everything like Hansolie." 

"Yes I can, and I will." The older affirms, pecking Mingyu's lips again. Minghao chuckles, pulling Junhui up to sit comfortably in his lap. "Minghao stole my toothbrush too, if it makes you feel better, Mingyu." Junhui mummers sleepily, just awake enough to register Minghao's tinkling laugh and Wonwoo's chuckle. "Pfft, they suck." Mingyu sighs, flouncing over to pick the sleepy omega from Minghao's arms and twirl him around as if he were a mere doll. 

"They do." Junhui laughs in reply, gripping onto the front of Mingyu's shirt for balance. Soon enough, he's in Mingyu's arms, back next to the window. 

"Wonwoo? Mingyu?" The omega mummers, on the brink of falling asleep.

"Hmm?" 

"I think I like you guys too." He yawns, smiling up at the shocked alpha before curling up and letting his eyes drift shut. 

"Sleep well, love." Mingyu finally whispers after a moment, drinking in Junhui's semi-confession. 

"I never-" A smile blossoms across Wonwoo's lips, a look of pure happiness. 

"I told you, patience is a virtue." 

-

"Can we just tell them and then run away?" Joshua sighs.

"They'd catch us. They're too fast, Shua, especially Wonwoo."

"I have an idea," Soonyoung props his head on his palms, "let's write letters to them and then hide in the garden till they find us. We can have a picnic with Kwannie." 

"I should tell Minghao, just in case."

"Yeah."

-

Seungcheol and Jeonghan can't figure out why Joshua is all smiles and giggles for the life of them, noting the same vexed expressions from the other alphas. 

But one good thing has come out of the day, Haru said earlier that Jaeni had returned to the states with no plan of returning for a decade or so, before the princess herself vanished.

"Sweetheart, did you take the wrong pill today?" Seungcheol jokes, thumb brushing against Joshua's soft lips. Joshua smiles so wide his nose scrunches up, shaking his head. "What's up then?" Jeonghan asks, plopping down next to them on the bed, stretching like a cat. 

"Nothing." The omega lies, moving to curl up between his alphas, seeking their soothing warmth. "If you say so."

-

The feelings Seokmin and Soonyoung are undescribable, and neither of them are good with words. Their feelings are just conveyed through the smiles they share with each other, staring into the other's eyes in the darkness, or just simply holding hands. It's like telepathy, they know their bond is probably one of the stronger ones in the households within the short period of time they spent together, but there's a fondess between them, and the small things. 

Like the way they'd spend hours outside with the horses or lying under the willow tree and just cuddling. Their relationship is built on pure faith. Yet, it's like their hearts know that their meant to be together, the perfect alpha and omega for each other, and to say they love each other is quite the understatement even if they don't know the extent of their feelings just yet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not updating, I lost inspiration, but I saw my loves on Friday at Ideal Cut in Singapore, which motivated me to finish the last leg of this fic.

_To: Wonwoo & Mingyu _

_Thank you so much for everything, I've been talking to Minghao a lot, and I think I have come to terms with my feelings. Wonwoo, I know you said I didn't have to give you a reply if I didn't want to, but now I do, and this us for Mingyu too. I love you, very much, thank you both for always looking after me beside Minghao, I never expected to love ever again, but you changed my mindset. I'll be with Joshua and Soonyoung (Seungkwan too) for a while before I come back, but please know that I am safe and I just want to spend some time with them. Minghao knows where we are, so don't worry. See you very very soon._

_Sincerely,_   
_Wen Junhui_

_-_

_Dear Seokmin,_

_Remember I asked you what we were? I know the feelings I have for you, maybe you feel the same for me, maybe you don't. But nonetheless, I love you, and I've been waiting to tell you, unsure of your reaction. When you read this, I will be with Joshua, Seungkwan and Junhui, but don't worry, Minghao and Hansol know where we will be. We will come back soon, we just need to clear our head for a while, sorting our feelings haven't been easy. I love you._

_Love,_   
_Kwon Soonyoung_

_-_

_Seungcheol? Jeonghan? It's me, Shua. Thank you for taking care of me these past months and being lenient with me. I'm currently with the other omegas, we're taking a break, please don't worry about me, I won't cause any trouble, I promise! But what I wanted to say was, I love you two so much, I don't think better alphas exist for me and you mean a lot to me. I'll see you later._

_Love,_   
_Joshua Hong_

-

Wonwoo doesn't know what to feel.

Mingyu's grinning like the puppy he is.

Seokmin's speechless.

Seungcheol smiles, a little sad and happy.

Jeonghan's never been happier.

-

"Don't bother asking, I promised not to say anything." Minghao says casually, hearing the thudding of several footsteps down the hall.

"We're your mates." Mingyu replies flatly, grinning slightly.

"No."

Wonwoo leans over the sofa, pinching the magazine in Minghao's grasp and tossing it to the side. "Wonu, I can't!" Minghao sighs, turning away before he can meet Wonwoo's eyes.

-

"I love the weather." Seungkwan sighs dreamily, rolling over on his stomach. Soonyoung giggles, flopping down on the grass next to the younger omega. By the side, Junhui is teaching Joshua how to weave flower crowns, his aura relaxed and peaceful. "Do you think the alphas will come looking for us?" Soonyoung inquires.

"Knowing them," Seungkwan chuckles, "they will try. But Hansol and Minghao know how to keep a secret."

"Tadah!" Joshua shrieks triumphly, waving his neatly made flower crown, consisting of roses of different colours. He smiles so widely his nose scrunches, making him look more like a bunny than a wolf. Now, that's more like how he was, a happy, carefree omega. His happiness is infectious, and soon, all the omegas are laughing, the cool wind tinting their cheeks the softest shade of pink. This happiness was more than they ever wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Docile. I may or may not do a sequel, and if I do, updates will be very slow. For now, thank you so much for the love and support.


End file.
